Familia unida ( vongola y erementaru )
by nemuru3003
Summary: la union de dos familias contra un enemigo en comun. el reencuentro entre dos amigos. todo listo para comenzar, entren, lean y muchas gracias por quienes ayudaron.primer fanfic de khr
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno para comenzar la siguiente historia se trata de:**

Una amistad que se piensa perdida vuelve a nacer después de años. La familia vongola tiene un nuevo enemigo, quizás mas poderoso que los demás, ya que no solo tiene un poder parecido al de vongola sino que también un poder parecido a una antigua familia perdida hace años…. Los erementaru.

Estos no se detendrán hasta que la vongola y la erementaru sean exterminadas, para poder ser ellos la familia más poderosa.

Que pasara si estas dos familias (vongola y erementaru) se unieran contra este enemigo, y sus miembros se conocieran.

info de mi OC:

nombre : Kaori Amai

edad: 16

caracter: alegre y juguetona, siempre sonrie pero cuando se trata de algun tema serio ella no duda en serlo. cuando se enoja en terrible, mejor que nadie se ponga en su camido.

fisico: piel clara, cabello largo liso con una chasquilla hacia la izquierda decolor rojo. ojos color violeta. tiene una marca de nacimiento bajo el ojo derecho (son como tres lunares en fila). su cuerpo esta bien proporcionado y normalmentellama mucho la atencion, lo que ella tambien ocupa a su favor.

pareja: gokudera hayato

poder de familia: control de fuego ( pueden ser agua, viento, trueno, tierra, hierba y hielo)

caja animal: pantera negra de ojos rojos.

**Aviso: **

**Esto es solo la trama….antes de comenzar necesito su ayuda o de quienes quieran cooperar. Necesito unos o para la historia que hagan pareja con Yamamo OC y Hibari.**

**También si alguien quisiera formar parte de la familia mala no hay problema, pero la condición es que sea algo maniático y todo eso.**

**También si alguien quiere a portar con algún otro OC no hay problema, así como un futuro amos de alguien (cosa que aparezca en el futuro después de 10 años)**

**Bueno ahí esta…**

**Saludos a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**aqui esta el primer cap del fic.**_

_**yamiko: hasta que lo subiste! yupi!**_

_**nemuru: si...me costo acomodar todo**_

_**yamiko: y mi fac cuando se actualiza**_

_**nemuru: espera unos dias ...¬¬**_

_**yamiko:bueno**_

_**nemuru: yamiko presenta...**_

_**yamiko: bueno los personajes no nos pertenecen, el oc de nemuru y los demas que aportaro, por eso muchas gracias**_

* * *

Capitulo 1: el renacer de erementaru

-Mi nombre es Kaori...Amai Kaori y por alguna extraña razón soy la actuar líder de la familia erementaru, una familia de la mafia que se creyó perdida hace ya 15 años, pero eso no quiere decir que estábamos extintos.- decía una joven de 16 años, cabello rojo como el fuego largo hasta más allá de la cintura, ojos de color violeta (casi rosados) y tres lunares bajo el ojo derecho. Vestía con una camisa blanca ajusta que dejaba ver sus curvas, tiene el emblema de la familia, y una falda y corbata negra, también con unas botas altas. Ese es el traje femenino, mientras que el masculino solo cambia en los pantalones y zapatos, que siguen siendo negros.

-ya hace 4 años logre reunir a todos mis guardianes y aliados, mis amigos...mi nueva familia. Pero claro que yo tuve otra antes pero esta falleció.

Para comenzar les contare mi historia y luego hablare de mis guardianes y como los conocí.

FLASH BACK (hace 15 años)

-TODOS LOS QUE UN ESTEN VIVOS VAYANSE!- ordeno un hombre de unos 40 años

-pero noveno- decía uno de sus familiares

-ES UNA ORDEN...MIENTRAS AUN HAYA HEREDEROS DE LOS EREMTARU TODO ESTARA BIEN!

-si señor!- dijeron todos los presentes y se fueron

-estas...seguro de esto?- le pregunto una mujer pelirroja

-es lo mejor...por favor vete...yo estaré bien- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla- si tu y mi pequeña están bien yo seré feliz

-de acuerdo- le respondió llorando - adiós...kai- lo beso y se fue junto a los demás

-cuídate rei...crese feliz... Kaori- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos una gran cantidad de hombres armados entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba y lo amenazaron.

-QUE VAS A HACER AHORA...LIDER - hablo una mujer de unos 35 años con una sonrisa sádica- NO QUEDA NADIE VIVO EN ESTE EDIFICIO... LA GRAN FAMILIA EREMENTARU DERROTADA POR NOSOTROS...- reía maniáticamente

- mientras un esté vivo un erementaru no seremos...DERROTADOS!- grito y lo envolvió un remolino se fuego.

Lo último que se sabe de esa persona fue que hizo estallar esa mansión acabando con muchos de sus enemigos. De esta forma todas las familias de la mafia creyeron que todos habían muerto.

Sus herederos fueron separados alrededor de todo el mundo, sin saber ninguno del paradero de los otros.

Pero como el líder dijo...mientras ellos estén vivos...no los han derrotado

FIN FLASH BACK

- bueno eso es solo como fue que nos "extinguimos"- dice riendo- mi historia es otra...yo crecí siendo muy feliz junto a una familia de la mafia italiana...los Gokudera.

FLASH BACK (hace 9 años)

-kawai!- grita una niña de unos 7 años

-no es tanto- decía un niño de su edad, era más alto que ella, cabellos blanco y los ojos de un color verde.

-vamos a jugas!.. ne Hayato- le decía está muy contenta

-está bien- le respondió feliz- TU LA LLEVAS!- la toco y salió corriendo

-ESO ES TRAMPA...HAYATO!- salió corriendo detrás de el

Ellos eran buenos amigos. Se conocían desde los 5 años y siempre estaban juntos. Siempre que su amigo estaba en problemas esta lo apoyaba y consolaba. A la vez este la protegía cuando alguien se burlaba de ella.

Cuando ya tenía que irme con mi mama a otro país (quien sabe porque) decidí contarlo, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa.

El mismo día Hayato se entero que la joven pianista que alguna vez lo fue a ver se trataba de su madre. El mismo día este se escapo, y desde ese día nunca más nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Ya habían pasado unos 2 años y estaba viviendo al norte de Italia. Cuando sin aviso unos hombres entraron mi casa. Mi madre me escondió pero aun así vi como fue asesinada a sangre fría. Por impulso salí de mi escondite dejándome ver.

Estuve al lado se el cuerpo de mi mama cuando estos comenzaron a acercárseme. Al intentar tocarme, el mismo remolino que envolvió al líder erementaru me envolvió a mí. Me puse de pie frente al hombre y de mi pecho salió una gema de color carmín con el emblema de los erementaru (era un escudo rodeado por cada elemento y en el centro una espada y guadaña)

-ustedes...están...MUERTOS!- grite con gran ira y todo a mi alrededor se quemo. Aun así los hombre no murieron pero estos escaparon. Las llamas se extinguieron y caí al suelo exhausto con la gema en mi mano derecha. Nunca olvidaría la marca del que asesino a su madre, una cicatriz que recorría su rostro desde la frente hasta el cuello.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una gran habitación muy iluminada. Me puse de pie y salí de esta. Al llegar al vestíbulo me tope con un anciano de unos 70 años, su nombre Timoteo. En ese momento supe la verdad. Soy la heredera del noveno líder erementaru, soy la decima.

Supe el destino de mi padre y de todos los antiguos miembros de la familia. Sentía una ira enorme contra quienes los mataron.

Ese día mi vida cambio nuevamente, tenía que hacer que mi familia renaciera. Días después salí de viaje para encontrar a mis guardianes.

No fui sola... en esa mansión conocí a mi mentora, Fuurude miu.

Ella fue adoptada por Timoteo, y una gran luchadora. Su cabello y ojos son castaños y siempre viste de negro. Tenía 19 años y siempre está acompañada de ratita blanca con los ojos azules la cual está en su hombro. Su poder se relaciona con el viento.

Es considerada una Arcobaleno, pero la maldición no se hace presente si ella no quiere.

FIN FLASH BACK

-así comenzamos nuestro viaje y...- decía con una sonrisa hasta que fue interrumpida

-con quien hablas Kaori- le dijo una mujer de 25 años que llevaba un chupón transparente.

-solo les cuento como te conocí...miu-san- con una sonrisa muy grande

-que...que...qué?!...pe...pero...yo...no...o- comenzó a tartamudear- YA ME PUSE NERVIOSA- grito y salió de la habitación

-no me había dado cuenta- dijo Kaori con una gotita estilo anime.

-por que miu-san salió corriendo?- pregunto una joven de 16 años. Cabellos color caramelo corto y liso al lado derecho, mientras que al izquierdo es largo hasta el pecho y ondulado. Sus ojos verde el izquierdo y celeste el derecho.

-se puso nerviosa

-se puso o la pusiste nerviosa- dijo mirando acusadoramente- que paso Kaori?

-solo estoy contando nuestra historia

-nuestra historia?- se pregunto- de cómo nos conocimos y todo eso?

-si!- contenta- por qué no cuentas tú como nos conocimos...maya

-está bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- bueno mi nombre es Maya Aomine, tengo 16 años y soy la guardiana de la tierra y hierba de la familia erementaru

Mi pasado es algo complicado... fui...torturada y no por cualquier persona...si no que por mi hermano mayor...- dijo mirando el suelo.

-ESE IMBECIL NO MERECE SER LLAMADO HERMANO...ADEMAS ES TU MEDIO-HERMANO!- dijo Kaori con un aire de enojo

-es cierto- dijo riendo por la cara de su amiga- pero...como se darán cuanto...Kaori me salvo...

FLASH BACK (hace 5 años)

Me encontraba en un pueblo alejado de roma... estaba siendo maltratada por un grupo de hombres. Intentaban hacerme más mascas con fuego como la que ya llevaba en mi espalda. Solo sentía como me acercaban las llamas provocándome dolor en mi marca, la cual es como una mariposa fue hecha al fuego vivo por mi "hermano".

Me encontraba arrodillada en el suelo resistiendo el dolor callada. Cuando escucho una voz en mi cabeza: "agáchate y no le levante hasta que este al lado tuyo".

Decidí hacerle caso, me agache mas y volví a sentir un calor sobre mi espalda pero este esa distinto...no dolía.

-te encuentras bien- me dijo una niña pelirroja. Estaba sonriendo muy cálidamente

Cuando vi hacia el otro lado, los hombres que me dañaban se encontraban en el piso noqueados.

-tu eres...maya Aomine... ¿no?- me pregunto aun con una sonrisa

Dude en responderle - Si...como sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte

-por que eres mi familia

-yo no tengo...como puedes estar tan segura de eso?-le dije con algo alterada

-eso es simple- dijo una mujer pelinegra- me dejar tocar tu pecho?- me pregunto tranquila y la deje

Cuando puso su mano en mi pecho, este comenzó a brillar y salió una gema de de color verde con un emblema.

-ves...es igual a la mía- me dijo la pelirroja mostrándome una gema roja- tu eres parte de los erementaru...mi familia...

-no te gusta estar sola... ¿cierto?- volvió a decir la mujer

Solo moví mi cabeza y escondí mi rostro

-entonces prometo nunca dejarte sola...maya- me volvió a decir la pelirroja y tomo mis manos- se parte de mi familia...se mi guardiana de la tierra y hierba

FIN FLASH BACK

- y así llegue aquí - cruzándose se brazos y sentándose en un gran sofá

-es tan lindo como nos conocimos- dijo Kaori contenta

-por que hay tanto alboroto!?- grito una joven de cabello negro largo y mechones cortos alrededor de el rostro. Sus ojos...grises. 16 años

- no grites aíra!- le dijo un joven de la misma edad. Rubio y despeinado con sus ojos de distinto color. Derecho azul, izquierdo rojo

-hay ustedes si son "pareja feliz"- hablo una joven de 19 años. Cabello corto azul acua y largo desde la nuca atada con una cinta blanca, sus ojos son de color miel- Akira y Tenshin...la pareja de erementaru!

-YA CALLA PECHO PLANO-CHIDORI!- le grito Tenshin

- es vergonzoso que lo digas así- dijo Akira con un puchero

-PUEDEN HABLAR MAS BAJO!- grito una joven de 16 años de cabello azabache largo hasta las caderas con sus ojos azules como hielo y escondiendo el izquierdo. Lleva una marca con forma de copo de nieve debajo del ojo derecho- ODIO EL RUIDO!

-entonces no grites...Aki- le dijo Kaori riendo. Tenshin, Akira y Chidori rieron con ella, mientras que maya se aguanto.

- de que me perdí?- dijo una recién llegada. cabello largo hasta la espalda de tono cobrizo, ojos lavanda, los que eran destacados por sus pestañas

-de nada Rias... lo mismo de siempre- contesto maya

- y entonces que hacían?- volvió a preguntar

-contábamos como nos conocimos- respondió Kaori- ahora les toca a ustedes, con nombre y todo- sonrió

-bien...yo comienzo- dijo la peli cobrizo- mi nombre es Rias andersen... cuando tenía 8 años mi familia fue asesinada, en ese momento mi padre me conto sobre los erementaru, luego de estar sola un tiempo mi maestro me tomo bajo su tutela y me enseño todo lo que sé. Viajamos por toda Europa, no teníamos hogar definido...hasta que conocía mi jefa... y me convenció de la misma manera que maya...desde ese día vivo con ellas. Soy la guardiana del aire, gema naranja - finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

-mi turno- dijo la peliblanca- mi nombre es Chidori chinase...mi pasado no es tan doloroso como el de mis compañeras, pero no por eso fue fácil. No parezco mujer. Lo que quiero decir es que tengo una imagen algo andrógina. Y mi altura no ayuda. Mido 1,80. Y lo odio. Pero aun así soy feliz.

Yo sabía sobre la familia pero no me importaba mucho, pensaba que si fueron derrotados tan fácilmente eran débiles...hasta que conocí a Kaori. Cuando ella me propuso unirme, me negué y le lance una canica al estomago. En ese momento maya y Rias quisieron atacarme por haberla dañado, pero las detuvo y se me acerco...- hizo una pausa- lo único que recuerdo después de eso son sus ojos...ERA VER EL INFIERNO!- dijo tiritando- y...termine aceptando. Mi poder...agua, gema azul

-me toca- dijo la pelinegro menor- yo soy Akira suzuki... no recuerdo a mis padres. Viví en la calle hasta que mi maestro me acogió, me dio mi nombre y apellido, lo cual se lo agradeceré toda mi vida. Con el aprendí a defenderme, al igual que el gusto por la lectura y la cocina. un día hace 4 años y medio estaba caminando por el pueblo y adivinen con quien me encontré...con un grupo de niñas, algo extrañas para mi gusto, y con una adulta, que lo menos parecía era adulta ya que parecía muy tímida, y para mi sorpresa me buscaban a mí.

yo no conteste de inmediato, sino que deje la decisión a mi maestro, el cual después de hablar con Kaori unas cuantas horas (como 3) salió diciendo que era lo mejor ya que era una heredera de esta. Al principio no lo creí hasta que vi mi gema blanca. Ellas me mostraron las suya, una roja, otra verde, una azul y la ultima naranja...mi poder luz. Gema blanca- finalizan sonriendo muy tranquila.- tú turno Tenshin- le dijo golpeando su hombro amigablemente

-bien- dijo sonriéndole- mi nombre es Tenshin kirie, y por lo que se dan cuenta soy el único hombre entre una familia de mafia femenina. Y aunque algunos no lo crean, porque creen que tengo un "harem",... es todo lo contrario...vivir con ellas es peligroso. Además...solo tengo ojos para Akira- hizo que esa se sonrojara y las demás rieran- mi historia es algo triste...viví con mi abuela hasta que esta falleció ya que fue rechazado por mi madre por culpa de mis ojos. Mi padre había muerto junto al noveno. Hasta los 11 años vivo solo hasta que encontré con el grupo se locas que tengo por amigas. Ellas me aceptaron sin dudarlo. Kaori solo me dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa, maya que también tiene los ojos distintos me apoyo, ya que también paso por una situación parecida, Rias y Chidori fueron mi apoyo para salir adelante, y Akira me dio el cariño que pensé perdido... mi poder el rayo, gema amarilla- dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces falto yo - dijo la azabache- me llamo Aki kumo, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 4 y viví sola hasta los 7, a esa edad me adopto una familia pero fui abandonada nuevamente, gracias a eso me cuesta confiar en las personas. Después viví hasta hace 3 años sola en una pueblo muy tranquilo, siempre he estado rodeada de animales y me gustan mucho. Por eso mismo no soporto el ruido...me estresa. Cuando apareció Kaori...me costó tomarle confianza por lo que le hice hacer una especie de prueba. Si ella podía venir a verme todos los días durante 3 semanas me uniría. Ella sin esfuerzo lo hizo...es muy insistente y la aprecio mucho... puedo decir que confió en ella ciegamente. Mi poder hielo, gema celeste.

-yo también te quiero Aki! A todos!- dijo Kaori contenta

-eres muy infantil como parecer nuestra jefa- dijo Chidori

-eso es porque disfruto la vida...cuando es necesario soy seria- contesto Kaori

- ya volví- dijo miu entrando nuevamente a la habitación

-ya te sientes mejor miu- pregunto maya

-si vino debe ser así- dijo Tenshin

-miu es algo tímida- agrego Akira

-no es que sea tímida...me ponen nerviosa cuando me sorprenden- alego- bueno yo soy miu Fuurude, como dijo Kaori, soy su mentora, aunque cueste creerlo. Fui adoptada por Timoteo y crecí siendo su hija junto a mi hermanito menor, xanxus. - dijo y miro a Chidori- fui nombrada como una posible Arcobaleno, por lo que la medición no me debía afectar, pero lo hizo solo que no en su totalidad, yo elijo cuando parecer un bebe. Mi poder está ligado al viento. Y soy, como dije antes, algo nerviosa- dijo apenada

-pero aun así...cuando te enojas eres igual que todos- dijo Chidori

-esa es una característica que tenemos todos- hablo Rias

-pobrecito quien se nos cruce- rio Aki

-bueno esta es mi familia...nosotros somos la nueva familia erementaru, la cual se basa en los elemento- dijo Kaori

-somos los heredados de los antiguos miembros- afirmo Tenshin

-nuestra familia fue asesinada- dijo Rias

-o eso se creía- decía miu

-pero no hicieron caso a las palabras del noveno- dijo Chidori

-"mientras haya un erementaru vivo- recordó Aki

-no nos derrotaran"- termino Akira

-así que aquí estamos de nuevo...todavía no es oficial... pero pronto se sabrá- dijo maya

-la familia erementaru ha nacido nuevamente...- volvió a decir miu

- así que si te mete con nosotros...debes saber que somos demonios de carne y hueso... así que no nos hagas enojar... ¿por qué?- dijo Kaori con una sonrisa traviesa.

-POR QUE VIVO...NO SALDRAS- respondieron los demás

* * *

**Presentando a los dueños de oc**

**_Aki kumo: KHR1827_**

**_Rias andersen: NeoKyoKurama  
_**

**_Maya aomine: QueenTheRipper_**

**_Akira suzuki: Alessia Scarlet_**

**_Chidori chinase: shesshomaru102_**

**_Tenshin kirie: mio_**

**_Kaori amai : mio_**

**_Miu fuurude:miu-chan5_**

**_ellos son solamente los erementaro. _**

**_los demas oc apareceran despues._**

**_gracias por su ayuda y por leer_**

**_saludos_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nemuru: aqui esta segundo..._**

**_Yamiko: por que los erementaru primero...y yo donde quedo?_**

**_Kaori: ya calmate yami...mi historia esta comenzando_**

**_nemuru: es cierto la...la tuya esta mas avanzada_**

**_yamiko: pero...pero...pero_**

**_kaori: ya calmate..._**

**_yamiko: bueno...baka-kaori_**

**_kaori: les voy a decir a ellas..._**

**_yamiko: no,no,no...esta bien me calmo_**

**_nemuru:bueno sigamos...los personajes no me pertenecen..._**

**_kaori: solo yo y mis compañeras_**

**_yamiko:disfruten el cap_**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

-ESTAN TODAS LISTAS...CIERTO?- pregunto Kaori en voz alta

-SI!- respondieron las guardianas

-Y YO QUE?!'- grito el único hombre de la familia

-bueno...ESTAS LISTO TENSHIN?- volvió a preguntar

-SI JEFITA!- contesto alegre

-ENTOCES VAMONOS!- todas y Tenshin se pusieron en marcha, iban a ir a Japón para encontrar a su nuevo aliado...

-estás segura que irán por ellos?- le pregunto Rias a su jefa

-claro...en la antigüedad el orden de las familias poderosas eran... la vongola, luego nosotros y después...los Rengoku- contesto

-entonces crees que ellos ya están listo para un nuevo ataque no?- le pregunto maya

-así es...por eso vamos a ayudar

-y también serie como una venganza por nuestra familia- dijo Tenshin

-esto será divertido- lo apoyo Akira

-oigan y donde está miu?- pregunto Chidori

- ella se fue hace 12 horas... iba a ir antes para prepararlos- dijo Aki tranquila

-y como sabes antes que nosotros- alego Tenshin

- porque esta con Kaori en ese momento- lo mira provocándole miedo- ¿algún problema?

-nada...yo no dije nada- dijo Tenshin nervioso

-en marcha!- dijo Kaori y subieron a un avión directo a Japón

******************EN NAMIMORI****************

En la azotea de la escuela se encontraban Tsuna junto sus guardianes, Dino y los arcobalenos.

-entonces por que nos llamo "jefe"- dijo algo tímida chrome

- si no es importante...te golpeare hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari algo enojado

-bueno la verdad es que Dino me pidió que los juntara...el es que sabe- dijo tsuna nervioso por la expresión de Hibari

-entonces Dino- le dijo yamamoto

-está bien...miren esto- dijo Dino sacando una carta de color negro con una rosa gotiando sangre.

-que es eso yuundaime?- le pregunto gokudera

-esta es la marca de la familia Rengoku- respondió Dino

-y que tiene que ver con nosotros- dijo ryohei

-esa es una marca de advertencioa-kora- hablo colonello

-lo que quiere decir que los atacaran pronto- termino fong

-y eso que tiene podemos defendernos...AL EXTREMO!

-no es tan simple- Dino se puso serio

-los Rengoku exterminaron a otra familia de la mafia hace ya 15 años- dijo reborn igual de serio que Dino

-ex...exterminaron- dijo tsuna con miedo

-tan fuertes son- dijo gokudera impresionado como todos sus compañeros

-LAMBO NO QUIERE ESO!- comenzó a llorar

-ellos son muy fuertes...no porque sean hábiles...si no que son extremadamente sádicos- volvió a decir Dino

-es peligroso...la última vez que los vimos ya eran todos mayores y la mayoría murió por el ataque a la otra familia...- le dijo aria

-entonces deben ser la nueva generación- viper

-y probablemente sean más fuertes...- analizo verde

-pero eso no es problema para los vongola...NO?- decía skull con una risita nerviosa

-MEJOR CALLATE- le pego lal mich

-entonces que haremos tsuna?- le pregunto yamamoto

-que tal di nos adelantamos y nosotros los atacamos primero- dijo chrome con algo de timidez.

-no sé si sea lo mejor chrome- le dijo mukuro serio- si es como dice reborn es más complicado...

-no tienes que decirlo- le dijo Hibari con mala cara

-no sé si es una buena idea...pero llamar a los varia serie bueno...si son tan fuertes es mejor estar preparados- dijo tsuna preocupado

-esa es la cara de un jefe- le dijo reborn

-a que...yo solo estoy dando una idea- le respondió volviendo a ser el mismo tsuna nervioso

- y si investigamos sobre y sobre la familia que eliminaron...quizás podría servir en algo- opino gokudera

-es buena idea- lo apoyo colonello- hay que estudiar al enemigo-kora

-entonces empecemos por saber la familia...quienes eran reborn?- le pregunto tsuna

-eran los...- reborn fue interrumpido

-Eran los erementaru- dijo una mujer quedando a la vista de todos los que quedaron algo sorprendidos

-si no dices quien eres y que haces en mi escuela te golpeare hasta la muerte- le advirtió Hibari en guardia

-que guardián es este- pregunto algo nerviosa

-es el de la nube...miu- le contesto fong

-con razón se le parece a Rias por lo protectora- dijo ya más tranquila

-cuanto tiempo miu- le dijo aria

-la verdad, solo han sido 6 años, no es tanto

-claro que si es mucho...como has estado miu- le dijo lal mich

-espera por qué no eres un bebe como nosotros-kora?- le pregunto algo extrañado

-recuerda que yo controlo cuando quiero parecer un bebe y cuando no, colonello

-es verdad, miu es la única que puede- dijo viper sin animo

-quien es ella reborn?- le pregunto tsuna

-"reborn"- pensó miu y vio hacia el frente

-es una amiga y también una arcobaleno sustituta...ciao-su miu- respondió

-hola reborn- dijo algo nervisa

-eres un arcobaleno... ¿enserio?- le pregunto yamamoto

-si...mira- le dijo mostrando su chupón transparente

-eso no me basta - le dijo Hibari mas que alterado y amenazándola

Eso colmo la paciencia de miu y se mostro fría. Levanto su mano en direcciona Hibari y con una ráfaga de aire lo dejo contra las rejas de la azotea - escúchame niñito...vivo con personas 10 veces peores que tu... así me no me vengas con tus amenazas... ¿entendido?- le dijo de forma fría

Tanto los vongola como los arcobaleno quedaron sorprendido por el comportamiento de miu, aunque estos últimos sabían que podía ser así es necesario.

-YA! Ya me calme...siento eso- dijo ya tranquila- volviendo al tema...los que fueron eliminados por los Rengoku fueron los erementaru

-ya...ya veo- dijo tsuna nervioso

-entonces hay que averiguar sobre ellos- le dijo gokudera

-eso te lo dejamos a ti...cabeza de pulpo-le dijo ryohei, haciendo enojar por el comentario

-es más fácil que eso...se la puedo presentar- dijo tranquila

Sus palabras causaron extrañeza en los presentes...como se los presentaría si ellos fueron exterminados. Los arcobalenos no entendían nada y menos los vongola. Hasta que le surgió una idea a reborn

-miu...ya no vives con Timoteo no?- le pregunto

-claro que no vivo con el...si yo hubiera estado ahí no hubiera dejado que mi hermanito lo secuestrara- le dijo segura

-entonces con quien vives miu?- le dijo aria

-con la decima erementaru- respondió orgullosa- soy su mentora

-la decima!?- dijo tsuna y los demás mas bajo

-pero...como ellos fueron exterminado no quedo rastros de ellos- le dijo Dino alterado

-pero nunca buscaron si sus herederos también ¿no?

-bueno no...Pero aun así como se escondieron...digo, a los Rengoku no se les escapa nadie.

-se escondieron en otras familias no?- le dijo fong

-solo la decima, los demás Vivian en las calles o viajaban...todos son huérfanos

- y la líder es la hija de kai- le pregunto lal mich

-si...es su hija.-les dijo y miro a tsuna

-que pa...pasa?- le pregunto nervioso

-ellos deberían estar aquí en una horas...viene para proponerles una alianza- dijo acercándose- mi jefa sabe que los Rengoku piensas atacarlos... y desea ayudarlos...tsunayoshi sawada... espero que acepte su propuesta- saco un carta de su bolsillo con el emblema de la familia en el sello- vaya a esta dirección, muestre la carta y lo guiaran donde esta ella.

-de...de acuerdo- tomo la carta

-bueno yo me despaso... fue un agrado verlos...hasta luego- levanto su mano y simplemente se esfumo en el aire.

-la erementaru vive- dijo reborn- las ultimas palabra de noveno fueron que mientras haya uno vivo no han sido derrotados... sería muy bueno tenerlos de aliados...tsuna

-en que se basan sus poderes?- pregunto mukuro

-en los elementos...- respondió viper- el contra total de ellos

- la antigua mansión de los erementaru fue quemada por el poder de noveno... por lo que si hija también debe controlar el fuego- dijo verde

-debe ser tan fuerte como su padre- opino fong

-quizás mas...ellos sufrieron y eso influye en sus poderes -respondió lal mich

-entonces iremos yuundaime?

-...

-responde o te golpeo- le dijo Hibari

-jefe- pregunto tímida

-si...si iremos- respondió seguro

-Dino...vienes con nosotros?- pregunto yamamoto

-por supuesto...no aguanto a curiosidad- respondió sonriente

-ENTONCES VAMOS...AL EXTREMO!

Decidieron juntarse fuera de la casa a las 4:30 de la tarde. También incluyendo a kyoko, haru, i-pin y Bianchi por seguridad.

En el camino tsuna leyó la carta enviada por la decima.

_**Decimo vongola:**_

_** Siento que mi aparición sea si tan repentina, pero debe entender que ustedes son los primeros a los que les decimos nuestro secreto.**_

_** Si hago esto es porque confió en usted, después de todo fue el noveno vongola el que me conto quien realmente soy, y se lo agradezco. Gracias al puede encontrar a mis guardianes.**_

_** Por favor venga a nuestro encuentro, deseo ayudarlo, se de lo que son capaces los Rengoku. **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Decima erementaru**_

Ya se encontraban todos listos para entrar a la mansión. Llegaron a la puerta principal y un guardia los detuvo. Tsuna hiso lo que miu le dijo y mostro el sello de la carta. Estos lo dejaron entrar y le dijeron que en recepción los guiarían donde su jefa.

Al llegar haya se llevaron una gran sorpresa o por lo menos Dino.

-QUIERE LEVANTARTE! TIENE 25 AÑOS Y TOMAS MÁS QUE YO!- decía una mujer de unos 19 años de piel blanca, ojos vede y de cabello castaño algo largo.

-quieres calmarte si no es para tanto...Artemis- le respondió una la otra mujer piel clara cabello carta despeinado violeta casi negro con los ojos naranjos.

-Si no es para tanto- dijo sarcásticamente- ...ERES UNA ALCOHOLICA AISHA!

-etto... -dijo tsuna llamando su intención

-hay no...estoy muerta- dijo Artemis con algo de miedo

- la jefa te va a retar- decía aisha burlándose de Artemis

-tu...no será- fue interrumpida

-ARTEMIS!- dijo Dino corriendo a abrazarla- cuanto tiempo- le dijo soltándola

-si mucho Dino- sonrió- bueno mucho gusto soy Artemis Fiamma soy una espía de erementaru y debo llevarlos ante mi jefa- dijo mirando a tsuna- esta vaga que es a mi lado es mi compañera aisha... que no los engañe forma de ser... tiene 25 y es una alcohólica

-así es y estoy orgullosa- se puso de pie y fue a la habitación- vengas con nosotras

Tsuna y los demás las siguieron y Dino se adelanto para hablar con Artemis.

-desde cuando eres una erementaru?- le pregunto

-desde que conocí a mi jefa

-tan fuerte es

-si...es muy hábil...y también es porque soy una heredera lejana de los erementaru.

-ya veo...qué bueno que eres feliz - sonrió

-gracias- dijo sonrojada

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta de color rojo que en el medio tenía el emblema de la familia. Artemis y aisha abrieron dejando entrar a los vongola. Al entrar vieron que en la silla del gran escritorio había una joven de cabellos rojos, estaba mirando el techo con sus manos en lo alto con una llama de fuego saliendo de ella.

- jefa, los vongola ya están aquí- le dijo aisha un poco seria

La joven junto sus manos aun en lo alto y se sento derecha- gracias aisha, Artemis. Por favor vuelvan a sus obligaciones

-si!- respondieron- con su permiso- le dijeron tsuna

-Artemis hablamos después- le dijo Dino y ella solo afirmo con la cabeza

Cuando cerraron la puerta la joven se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a tsuna y los vongola.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, tsunayoshi sawada- dijo haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre en Kaori Amai, yo soy la decima erementaru.

Los guardianes quedaron impresionados de que una niña como ella era la jefa de la que hablo miu, en especial Gokudera y Bianchi que la recordaron al escuchar su nombre.

-mucho gusto...pero por favor dime tsuna- dijo nervioso

-está bien- sonrió y vio a reborn y los arcobaleno- mucho gusto en conocerlo a usted también reborn... miu me ha contado mucho de usted

-en gusto es mío- le respondió

-por favor tomen asiento- los invito- no quieren algo de beber?

Todos negaron

-bueno creo que les contaron algo de mi familia ¿no?

-si...pero solo lo básico- respondió yamamoto

-y sobre los Rengoku

-lo mismo...que ellos los exterminaron- respondió mukuro

-bien...entonces no hay problema- se sentó en la mesa del escritorio- la razón por la que les pedí venir fue para hablar de ellos. Tengo entendido que recibieron una carta de amenaza... ¿me equivoco?

-si, es esta- se la enseño tsuna

Kaori la tomo y sin perder tiempo las quemo

- que...que hiciste- le dijo Hibari alterado poniéndose de pie- le golpeare hasta la mue...

-tu la golpeas, yo te mato- dijo una joven con un marca de copo de nieve bajo el ojo, la cual lo apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza

-calma Aki...no es para tanto.- dijo Kaori riendo

-está bien- dijo bajando el arma. Avanzo una paso y miro a Hibari- te advierto...la tocos... te mato.- y fue al lado de su jefa- y si destruyo la carta...es porque es un dispositivo de rastreo.

- y los demás?

-están despertando a Tenshin...el idiota no se mueve

-Akira intento besarlo

-si...no despertó, pero la abrazo y no la ha solado

-no tengo que ir, cierto?

-depende

-tapate los oídos- dijo sonriendo

-que?

-solo hazme caso... y por favor ustedes también- le dijo a tsuna y los demás. Le hicieron caso a Kaori y se taparon los oídos- TENSHIN! DESPIERTA! O VOY YO!

Su grito fue muy fuerte de forma que toda la mansión lo escucho

-KAORI!- le gritaron sus amigas algo enojadas

-YA DESPERTE! NO ME MATES!- apareció un joven rubio de ojos distintos en la puerta de la habitación vestido con solo un píntalos

Al verlo aparecía un poco alterado y con miedo. Por otro lado las chicas se sonrojaron por su vestimenta, mientras que los chicos miraron sorprendido por el miedo que debía tenerle para despertar así de rápido.

-TE QUIERES VETIR IMBECIL- le dijo Aki ya saliendo de sus casillas

-are- dijo en recién llegado y se miro- ya...ya vuelvo- dijo nervios y se fue

-Kaori- le dijo Aki

-dime

-cómo es posible que sea un guardián?

-familia...igual que todos- sonriendo

-YA VOLVI!- volvió a pareces pero ya vestido con su uniforme

-nosotras también - dijo maya entrando a la habitación

-por que tienes que gritar tan fuerte- alego Akira- creo que me quede sorda

-pero logro despertar a Tenshin- rio Chidori

-y entonces que ocur...-se cayó al ver a tanta gente- ya entendí, no me digas

Todos fueron junto a Kaori y vieron a cada vongola, los analizaron y vieron si eren de confiar.

-que bueno que vinieron- dijo miu que recién había llegado- ¿como están?

-muy bien, miu- respondió reborn

-ellos son tus guardianes,...Kaori?- le pregunto tsuna

-si...porque no nos presentamos todos ahora...- dijo contenta- no alta nadie, cierto?

-creo que si - rio tsuna

-bueno, hay algo más que debo decirles, entre nuestros poderes hay una equivalencia,...por ejemplo, el mío es el fuego- mostro su anillo con su gema -que equivale al cielo

-mi nombre en Aki kumo...poder hielo, equivale a la niebla

-Tenshin kirie,...rayo equivale al trueno

-maya Aomine...tierra y hierba...equivale a la tormenta

-Rias andersen... aire, equivale a la nube

-Akira Suzuki, mi poder es la luz y equivale al sol

-y por último, Chidori chinase...agua, equivale a la lluvia

-mucho gusto, yo soy el decimo vongola...tsunayoshi sawada...díganme tsuna, ellas son nuestras amigas y saben sobre todo este tema, haru miura, kyoko sasagawa, i-pin y Bianchi. Dijo señalando a cada una.

-mucho gusto!- dijeron haru, kyoko y i-pin. Mientras que Bianchi solo miro a Kaori

-reborn- se presento el arcobaleno- ellos son colonello, lal mich, verde, viper, aria, skull y fong

-yamamoto takeshi- dijo sonriendo- lluvia

-YO SOY LAMBO!- dijo en pequeño saltando

-que tierno...quieres un dulce?- dijo maya y le ofreció una- tu también i-pin

-gracias- dijeron los dos

-te gustan los niños- le dijo yamamoto riendo

-he si...- dijo nerviosa

- Hibari kyoya...nube- dijo con su amiguito hibird al hombro

-que lindo - dijo Rias aproximándose a hibird

-que haces?- le pregunto serio

-na...na...nada- dijo avergonzada

-Rokuro mukuro y ella es chrome dokuro... niebla

-los dos?- pregunto Aki

-si- dijo chrome tímida- disculpa si crees que soy débil por eso- decía triste

-que no te de pena...debes sentirte orgullosa...no importa si son dos- le dijo y acaricio su cabeza

-ves...lo que te dugo es cierto...Gracias por el apoyo...Aki- le sonrió mukuro

-de nada - volvió a su lugar

-ryohei sasagawa...poder del sol AL EXTREMO!- dijo emocionado causando alguna risa

-este me cae bien- dijo Tenshin riendo

-por que será- le dijo Akira

- faltas tu cabeza de pulpo- dijo el boxeador

-YO LO SE Y NO ME DIGAS ASI!- se enojo y luego mira la frete. Iba a hablar pero sintió la mirada de todos encima en especial la de Kaori- yo...yo soy- decía nervioso

-Gokudera Hayato- dijeron los guardianes erementaru

-como...como sabes mi nombre?- se dijo este

-por que sabemos que Kaori vivió con tu familia un tiempo- le dijo miu

-eso es verdad, gokudera?- le pregunto tsuna

-si- respondió Bianchi- Kaori vivo con nosotros como por 3 años luego se mudo...no sabía que pertenecías a la mafia ka-chan

-ni yo...pero así es la vida- respondí tranquila

Hubo un silencio hasta que gokudera lo rompió

-por qué no te despediste?-le dijo mirando el piso

-por que el que se fue sin decir una palabra fuiste tú- le respondió seria

-yo me fue, a que te refieres?

-la pianista- eso causo el recuerdo que reborn le conto a tsuna y yamamoto

-fue...ese día- le miro- que iba a saber yo que te ibas ese día

-te lo iba a decir y el imbécil que tenia de amigo simplemente de escapo por que le dio la gana y ¿a quién selo dijo?...a Nadia...ni siquiera a su amiga...BAKA-HAYATO- le grito triste con los ojos llorosos, por lo que quedaron aun mas sorprendidos

-Kaori...espera...yo- decía con culpa por su llanto

-YA SE ACABO EL TEMA!- le dijo limpiándose los ojos- tsuna... me imagino que entiendes lo que ocurre con los Rengoku

-ah...si, si lo entiendo

-bien entonces espero que nos llevemos bien...- le ofreció su mano

-igualmente- la estrecho

-ahora si me disculpan...tengo que ir a despejarme antes de que haga una locura- dijo Kaori y se fue

Después de hablar un rato con los guardianes, y Dino con Artemis, se dieron cuenta que ya era más o menos tarde y se decidieron irse cada uno a su casa. Tenshin el acompaño a la entrada para despedirlo ya que las demás querían hacer pagar a gokudera por hacer llorar a Kaori, habían entrado a su modo furia.

-gracias por aceptar nuestra propuesta... tsuna-sama- se dijo Tenshin en una reverencia

-no hay de que - contesto sonriente

-nos vemos después Tenshin- se despidió yamamoto

-esperen...tengo que advertirles algo...por favor...nunca, nunca, nunca los hagan enojar ni tampoco a mi- les dijo serio

-por qué?- le pregunto Hibari

-no querrás saberlo...aunque estuvieron a punto de verlo

-como?- dijo mukuro- por lo que hiso este- apunto a gokudera

-si...Kaori es muy importante para nosotros...gracias a ella somos una familia, le debemos nuestra vida- respondió orgulloso- así que por favor háganme caso

-de acuerdo!- le dijo ryohei

-despídete por nosotras tenshin-desu- le dijo haru

-en tu nombre haru

-yo también- hablo kyoko

-claro- sonrió- adiós a todos...nos vemos pronto- se despidió y se fueron, pero no se dio cuenta que aun quedaba uno

-oye! Tenshin- dijo una voz

-que sucede, gokudera

-dale esto, por favor- le paso un collar con una especie de gato tallado en madera

-que es esto?- se pregunto

-no te importa, solo dáselo

-de acuerdo...no te enojes...adiós

-adiós- dijo y se fue

Tenshin entro y se encontró con su Akira en la entraba

-vamos,..Nos están esperando- le sonrió y tomo su mano. Este sonrió y la siguió

Hablaron sobre la alianza y el empezar asistir a clases junto con los vongolas para aumentar la confianza entre ellos. Tenshin y las demás aceptaron sin problema, salvo Aki que no le gusta estar con muchas personas, ella se negava rotundamente.

Al saber que esta no iba a aceptar nunca la dejarían quedarse en casa con miu y Chidori, pero los demás irían.

Ya era tarde y cada uno fue dormir, Kaori tenía que ver un papeleo antes junto a Artemis y Tenshin quienes se quedaron ayudarla.

Artemis se comenzó a quedar dormida y la mandarina a la cama. Al terminar todo el asunto Tenshin dejo algo frente a Kaori que seguía sentada en la escritora y antes de salir le dijo:

- gokudera te lo mando- y se fue

Kaori lo miro durante unos minutos y luego lo tomo, recordando los días que pasaron juntos, jugando. - baka-hayato- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**_aqui esta..._**

**_muchas gracias por sus reviews..._**

**_su apoyo me alegra mucho para segui escribiendo_**

**_bueno. graciaspopr leer_**

**_saludos_**

**_PD: si quieren ver una serie buena ...vean SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN...es buenisima_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**nemuru: CAPITULO 3!**_

_**kaori: YUPI! SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA**_

_**nemuru: bien kaori...presenta por favor**_

_**kaori: bueno...los personajes no le pertenecen**_

_**yamiko: solo mi amiga mafiosa y su familia**_

* * *

CAPITULO 3 : A la escuela!

tsuna ya se encontraba lista para salir camino a la escuela namimori.

-YA ME VOY MAMA!- grito tsuna

-que te vaya bien hijo- contesto su madre

cuando tsuna dio la vuelta a su casa se encontró con amigos.

-YUNDAIME!

-BUENOS DIAS TSUNA!- le dijo yamamoto

-hola... nos vamos?

ya en la puerta se encontraron con kyoko, haru y hana (aquí haru tambien va a namimori)

-hola chicos- sonrio kyoko

-HOLA-DESU!- sonrio haru

hana solo los miro como siempre

mientras iban a la sala pasaron por al lado de hibari y no se veía muy contento, parecía haber discutido con alguien.

-esas mujeres!- dijo cuando paso- oye tu!- le dijo a tsuna- dile a esa mujer que me devuelva a hibird...- y se fue

-de que esta hablando, hibari?- pregunto haru

-no lo se - contesto haru

-se levanto con el pie izquierdo- dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa

-entonces siempre se despierta así- rió gokudera

-me..mejor vayámonos...parece que los escucho- dijo tsuna nervioso.

hibari los miro por sobre el hombro y los tres se fueron corriendo a su sala, dejando a haru y a kyoko solas en el pasillo.

-NO CORRAN EN LOS PASILLOS!- les grito hibari mas que enojado

la clase ya había comenzado y el profesor se para frente a todos y ..

-bueno clase...al perecer desde hoy tendremos nuevos compañeros.- miro a la puerta- porfavor ...adelante

la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al grupo de erementaru...

-buenos días- reverencia- mi nombre es kaori amai...ellas son rias andersen, maya aomine, akira suzuki y el es tenshin kirie.

-mucho gusto- dijieron los cuatro, en ese momento tsuna se dio cuenta que rias tenia a hibird en el hombro

-" así que ha eso se refería hibari"- penso tsuna

después el profesor le asigno sus puestos. tenshin y akira se sentaron atrás al lado de la pared. rias se sentó adelante de la pizarra. kaori fue asignada dos puestos detrás de gokudera, mientras que maya fue al lado se yamamoto.

ya el la tercera clase y como era su primer día, aun no tenían los libro, por lo que sentaron en grupo. kyoko trabajo con tenshin y akira, haru con rias, kaori le pidió a tsuna si podía trabajar con el apenas sintió la mirada de un peliblanco. mientas que yamamoto le ofreció a maya que trabajara con el acercando su mesa a la suya.

estaban el clases de matemática por lo que no tuvieron muchos problemas, aunque maya se veía algo incomoda. cada vez que se giraba para ver el libro de ejercicios, su chasquilla tapaba su visión. yamamoto se dio cuenta de su acción y de la nada saco un pinche con la decoración de un onigiri y sin avisar se lo puso a maya.

- espera! que hace!- dijo asustada

-quedate queta, si?- sonrio

-esta...bien- se sonrojo

-es solo un pinche...ayer vi que te molestaba un poco ese mecho9n de cabello

-a..eso...la verdad es que si, pero estoy acostumbrada- le sonrió

-bueno, ahora ya no te va a molestar...es un regalo

- un regalo?

-si!- volvio a sonreír - regalo de bienvenida para ti..maya

-gracias- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-de ..nada- se sonrojo y miro hacia el otro lado. aunque no paso desapercibido para maya, haciendo que esta también se sonrojara.

cuando faltaban unos minutos para salir que profesor ( como todos los que conozco) se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta sobre la materia, si respondan bien atrasarian el examen de la semana que viene.

-bien entonces...cual es el limite al mas infinito de 1/X- dijo dejando a todos en la sala desorbitados por la pregunta- Y bien...alguien sabe...gokudera

-ah...si- dijo distraído- es indeterminado

-perfecto gokudera...eso es..

-incorrecto- dijo kaori levantando la mano- su limite es infinito...- contesto segura - si cada vez el aumenta el numero la expresión se hace mas pequeña y se acerca a cero...pero nunca lo toca

-a ver...- dijo el profesor resolviendo el problema- eso...es verdad...amai tiene razón...- dijo sorprendida

-" le gano a gokudera""ella es muy inteligente" " y ademas es linda"- eran cosas que se escuchaban en la sala

-amai... donde estudio?- pregunto el profesor

-en casa...tenia clases particulares

-ya veo...bueno un trato es un trato...el examen se atrasa un semana- dijo y salio de la sala

- TENGO HAMBRE VAMOS A COMER CHICAS!- dijo tenshin con cara de perrito

-eres un hambriento tenshin- ria akira

-van a comes chicas?- pregunto haru

-si...sabes conde hay un lugar tranquilo como para comer haru- pregunto maya

-si-desu- contesto sonriendo- con kyoko y hana siempre vamos al patio, debajo de un árbol

-es muy tranquilo- les dijo kyoko

-entonces vamos!- dijo kaori alegre

-si!- dijieron las demás

-etto...rias- pregunto tsuna

-si...tsuna?

-ese es hibird no?

-si...por que?

-como es que lo tienes?- pregunto yamamoto

-bueno...digamos que en la mañana tuvimos que ir a la sala del diciclina para saber las reglas y todo eso.

-nosotros estabamos sentados esperando que kaori termina de hablar con ese enojon- les dijo maya

-y de la nada aparece este amigo- akira señalo a hibird- y se puso en el hombro de rias

-cuando ya estábamos afuera nos dimos cuenta de que no se había ido...como no quería volver a cruzar palabra con el ese gruñón...así que le mande un mensaje con uno se sus "compañeros"

-por que?- pregunto rias inocente

-el...quiere que se lo devuelvas- dijo tsuna nervioso

-donde esta?

-probablemente en la azotea- contesto gokudera

-entonces nos vemos después...kaori- dijo rias

-vas a ir?

-si...prefiero ahorrarme problemas

-segura!?- dijiron los vongola y sus amigas

-si...-sonrio- ahora ...donde esta la azotea?

-te llevamos- le dijo yamamoto

así ellos fueron a dejar a rias donde hibari y los demás a comer.

-Aqui es rias- le dijo tsuna

-HIBARI ESTAS AQUI?!- pregunto yamamoto

-que hacen aquí?- contesto este bajando les techo. al bajar pudo ver rias que al sentir su mirada se sonrojo- vayanse- les dijo a los vongola

-que..estas loco...dejarte solo con ella - le dijo gokudera

-no te preocupes...puedo cuidarme sola...no es para tanto- sonrio

-esta bien-contesto

-estaremoas con kaori y las demas- le dijo tsuna

-y con tenshin...no se olviden de el- rias se río

-es verdad...nos vemos rias- contetso yamamoto y se fueron

- bien..-tomo a hibird y se lo llevo a hibari- aquie esta

-Por que estaba contigo?- dijo serio

-no..no lo se ..el solo se subir a mi hombro

-segura?

-claro que si...yo no miento...eres peor que tenshin

-que dijiste!?- se altero

-yo..nada dije...digo ..yo no dije..nada- respondio nerviosa juntando las puntas de sus dedos- bueno...yo...ya me voy...- de dirigió a la puerta- nos vemos...hiba

fue interrumpida ya que el apoyo su brazo en puerta sin dejar que esta la abriera.

-tu te quedas aquí- le dijo acercándose a su cara, por reflejo esta se alejo aunque algo torpe , ya que tropezó y cayo de rodillas- dijiste que tu poder era el aire y equivalía a la nube.

-si...eso es...cierto- contesto d nerviosa ya de pie

-quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- le dijo sacando sus tonfas y la ataco

por reflejo rias se defendió- disculpe...hibari, pero no puedo atacarlo... mis ordenes fueron no atacar en la escuela.

-entonces le harás caso a tu jefa aunque te este atacando

- así es...yo sigo sus ordenes al pie de la letra- dijo orgullosa

- que pena- se burlo- eres débil

-que ..dijiste- le dijo con los ojos de plato

-que eres debil volvió a decir

hibari cometió el primer error...nunca llamar débil a un miembro de erementaru. se hibari o no, aunque su orden sea no atacar, era un error que saco una peque a parte de la furia de rias.

-querias..pelear- dijo sacando dos sagas que guardaba en las mangas de la camisa- vamos a pelear!

sus movimientos eran rápidos y ninguno cedia un centímetro. al ser sus poderes equivalentes era mas difícil el hacerle daño. hasta que hibari la golpeo e el estomago tirándola contra las rejas.

-YA ME ABURRI!- grito rias y tiro sus dagas al cielo- TECNICA EREMENTARU... CORTE FILOSO!- su tecnica hacia que al mover sus manos las dagas seguirán esa dirección atreves de el viento que controlaba que a la ves hizo que las dagas fuera mucho mas peligrosas

hibari pudo defenderse, hasta que una, sin darse cuenta, corto su mejilla.  
al ver el corte rias volvió a la normalidad y se percato que desobedeció a kaori.  
detuvo sus dagas y las guardo, se acerco a hibari quien veía la sangre que tenia en la mano cuando toco el corte.

-yo..lo siento- dijo apenada acercándose con un pañuelo y limpio su herida- perdona ...hibari me descontrole- volvio a decir

-dejalo asi- le dijo tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose el mismo- mejor vete , te deben estar esperando- la empujo a la salida

-pero...su mejilla

-esrate bien, es solo un peque o corte- le dijo serio y vio que esta seguia preocupada- no le dire nada a tu jefa- le dio la espalda

-gracias- se le acerco con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso beso su mejilla sana y se fue

-LO VUELVES A HACER Y TE MUERDO HASTA LA MUERTE!- le dijo enojado y un poco, muy poco, sonrojado

-ESTA BIEN...- le dijo y se fue

-mujer tonta- dijo para si

************* EN EL PATIO***************

-que bueno que estén aquí en la escuela- dijo kyoko contenta

-ahora nos vamos a hacer buenas amigas-desu!- sonrio haru

-claro haru- contesto kaori

-oigan...segura que estará bien - dijo hana señalando a tenshin, quie se estaba tragango (literalmente) todo lo que encontraba y que fuera comida

-no te preocupes hana...es siempre es asi- le dijo akira riendo

-eshm, ciermhr...no...ts... prguniures hana- dijo tenshin con la boca llena

-NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA...BAKA- lo reto maya

-una pregunta... por que aki no vino?- pregunto kyoko

-bueno ella...- dijo kaori

FLASH BACK

-QUE!?- GRITO AKI- OLVIDENLO YO NO VOY!

-pero si no es para tanto aki- dijo akira nerviosa

-vamos estar todos..y tenshin- dijo maya

-CON MAYOR RAZON!...VA A HABER MUCHA GENTE!

-aki, tienes que ir...no te puedes quedar aquí en casa...tienes que estudiar y todo eso- le dijo rias

- aun no eres mayor de edad- le dijo tenshin que estaba sentado de cabeza

-Y POR QUE CHIDORI SE QUEDA...DIGO ENTIENDO POR QUE ARTEMIS NO, ESTA EN UNA MISION PARA BUSCAR INFORMACION Y QUE MIU TAMBIEN...PERO POR QUE CHIDORI TAMBIEN?

-yo ya tengo 19...no es necesario que vaya a la escuela- dijo esta sonriendo

-pero...pero...AH!- dijo y se acerco a kaori que reia por la escena- deverdad tengo que ir?...no me puedo quedar aquí? tu sabes como me pongo con tanta gente a mi lado- le dijo con un puchero

-bueno- dijo riendo- si quieres quédate

-YUPI!- sonrio aki

-QUE!?... por que ella no va y nosotros si?- pregunto tenshin

-por que no son como ella- le dijo kaori- pero no puedes quedarte en casa todo el día...sale un rato y conoce la ciudad ... bien?- sonrio

FIN FLASH BACK

- tan mal se pone con tanta gente?- pregunto haru

-no querrias verla- dijo akira

-maya..y ese pinche?...en la mañana no lo tenias- le pregunto kaori

-bueno...yo

-yo se lo di!- dijo yamamoto detrás haciendo que se austaran

-ya...ya...yamamoto- dijo maya nerviosa

-hola! y rias?- pregunto tenshin

-con hibari- dijo tsuna

-me huele a problemas- dijo kaori riendo

la campana sonó y ya debian volver a clases,pero antes...

-kaori?- hablo un peliblanco tomando su mano

-que sucede?- sin mirarlo

-podemos hablar después de clases?

-esta bien...en el parque te parece?

-si..- contesto algo feliz- por cierto ?. tenshi te entrego el collar

-si...mira- de dio vuelta y le mostró que lo llevaba puesto- vamos a clases, ya es tarde- le dijo y como un estaba tomada de la mano lo obligo a ir.

**********EN LA CUIDAD *********

(mejor dicho en el bosque)

aki se encontraba durmiendo bajo un gran árbol en las afuera de la cuidad en un bosque. a su lado se encontraba su fiel amigo...un lobo blanco de ojos azules... su nombre...yuki.

se encontraba muy tranquila hasta que su amigo se despertó y miro hacia delante de ellos.

-que sucede yuki?- le pregunto. el lobo solo indico hacia adelante- viene alguien?

aki se puso en guardia y saco su pistola lista para todo. cuando vio una figura femenina acercándose. espero al verla bien y...

-aki...que haces aquí?- le dijo chrome

-ah..eres tu chrome- guardo su arma- tranquilo yuki...es una amiga

-ese es tu caja animal

-si...su nombre es yuki

-hol..hola yuki- se acerco chrome algo nerviosa

-no te preocupes...no hará nada malo... no?- miro a yuki

el lobo solo se acerco a chrome para que le tocara la frente, a lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa

-que hacer aquí,...aki?

-esta pasando el tiempo mientras las demás y tenshin están en la escuela

- y por que tu no?

-no me gustan los lugares con tanta gente- sonrio

-por que no vienes conmigo...no somos muchos- le pregunto nerviosa

-esta bien- sonrio

en el camino las dos hablaron para poder conocerse y hacerse buenas amigas, hasta que llegaron una casa algo oscura.

-etto..mukuro-sama... traje a alguien... me la encontré por los alrededores- le dijo con una sonrisa

-al alguien?- se pregunto

-con quien vamos a jugar chrome- dijo un rubio

-seguro que quieres jugar conmigo?- le pregunto aki con una sonrisa y con yuki a su lado

-Aki!- dijo mukuro- vaya que haces por aquí?

-no acompa es a las demás a la escuela...no me gusta

-ya veo

-quien es ella...mukuro- pregunta un hombre con gorro

-es parte de los erementaru

-mucho gusto...mi nombre es aki kumo... el es yuki- señalo al lobo- mi caja animal

-en ese caso...mucho gusto...soy ken

-M.M

-chikusa- respondio el de gorro

estuvieron hablando un rato... el trío pandillero le preguntaba sobre su familia a aki, y esta respondió sin problema. chrome se encontraba muy contenta y sonreía mucho mas al habar con aki.

-parece que le caes bien a chrome- le dijo mukuro

-asi parece...ahora somos amigas- sonrio

-que bueno...le faltaba una

-eso ...creo, es como tenshin- lo miro- todas sus amigas son mujeres y por primera vez tiene amigos hombre- rio

-es verdad...a chrome le pasa lo mismo- con una peque a sonrisa

en ese momento suena el teléfono de aki... y sin dudar contesta:

-miu...que sucede?

-_**nesecito que regreses- dijo algo alterada**_

-tranquilizate...que sucede- dijo preocupada, lo que causo la preocupación de la pandilla

-_**solo ven...necesito ayuda con chidori**_

-que le paso a chidori?- dijo paradanose algo asustada

_**-solo ven!... tenemos que hablar todos...llamare a kaori ...es algo importante he involucra a los rengoku- finalizo**_

-esta bien...voy de inmediato

se levanto y salio. se despidió muy rápido se cada uno. y se monto en yuki para ir mas rápido.

-ESPERA AKI!- le dijo mukuro- voy contigo

-yo tambien- le dijo chrome

-pero..no..no es necesario

-miu hablo sobre los rengoku...eso si nos incluye- le dijo seguro

-esta bien...pero debemos ir rápido

-entonces voy a hacer problemas...no corro muy rápido

-eso se arregla- miro a yuki- la puedes llevar?- su amigo afirmo y chrome se subio en el- confia en yuki

-si

-entonces... nos vamos?- pregunto mukuro

-claro- respondio aki

**************EN NAMIMORI*****************

-AH! NO SABIA QUE LA ESCUELA IBA A SER TAN DIFICIL!- alegaba tenshin

-eso es por que eres flojo- le dijo maya

-eso es cierto!- akira abrazo a tenshin

-pero aun asi hoy fue divertido- rio tsuna

-eso dice usted..yuundaime...a mi me ganaron en cada materia- hablo gokudera

- TE GANARON CABEZA DE PULPO! QUIEN FUE?

-kaori le gano-desu- se río haru

-hasta al profesor le gano- agrego kyoko

- por que están saliendo a esta hora?- dijo un gruñon en la puerta- es tarde para regresar

-HIBARI!- dijieron los vongola y rias

-SEÑOR GRUÑON!- lo saludo tenshin

-QUE DIJISTE?!- le grito enojado

-no dijo nada- akira le tapo la boca a tenshin algo nerviosa

-no es para tanto...nos quedamos hablando un rato- le dijo kaori seria

-y eso que...es tarde

-es increible...ahora entiendo por que eres el guardián de la nube...eres igual de terco que rias!- dijo con su mano en la frente

-como lo hace?- se pregunto yamamoto

-que cosa? ...- hablo maya- el ser así de indiferente?

-bueno..si...como no se pone nerviosa

-es dificil que lo haga- rio maya

sonó el celular de kaori

-mochi mochi?...miu, que pasa?... QUE!?...m entiendo, Que mas a pasado?..., la tranquilizante... bien, y aki?... ya veo, no te preocupes vamos para alla- colgo

-que sucedio, kaori?- le pregunto tsuna

-es sobre los rengoku...artemis y dino volvieron con noticias desde Italia...parece que es importante- le dijo seria

-entonces sera mejor que todos vayamos

-si! AL EXTREMO! INFORMACION- dijo ryohei

-AL EXTREMO!- le copio tenshin

-vienes...hibari?- lre pregunto rias

-si- dijo sin mirarla

-entonces que estamos esperando...VAMONOS?- dijo yamamoto y salio corriendo con maya de la mano, y a la ves esta roja como tomate

todos los siguieron, salvo gokudera y kaori.

-lo siento...creo que no podremos hablar hoy- le dijo kaori

-no te preocupes...entiendo- le acarició el cabello- pero para la otra no te salvas

-hayato-baka- le saco la lengua- vamos?

-si- le tomo la mano y salieron detras de los demás

al llegar encontraron a miu y reborn en la entrada hablando, se veían muy serios. al llegar miu se vea muy preocupada.

-menos que ya llegaron...aki ya llego- les dijo miu

-mukuro y chrome llegaron con ella.

-entonces que sucedió reborn?- le pregunto tsuna

-espera que llegamos con los demás.

al entrar a la habitación vieron que aki estaba sentada con yuki a sus pies y chrome a su lado. mukuro se encontraba apoyado en la pared, mientras que artemis y dino se encontraban al fondo se la sala.

kaori se quedo mirando a chidori, esta estaba mirando el suelo. al principio pensó que era normal, ya que así se queda cuando esta seria. hasta que vio una gota de agua caer.

-CHIDORI!- corrió a verla mientras las demás las siguieron. los vongolas y tenshin se acercaron un poco, al igual que artemis y dino- chidori...mírame...te encuentras bien?

-chidori... por que lloras?- le dijo preocupada

-lo atacaron- susurro

- lo atacaron?... a quien atacaron chidori?

-a..a...

-los rengoku atacaron a los varia- dijo dino dejando a todos sorprendidos

-destruyeron la mansión...todavía no hay rastro de ellos- completo artemis

* * *

_**aqui termina por hoy...**_

_**que alegra que les haya gustado el cap anterior**_

_**los rengoku comenzaran a aparecer.( por lo menos algunos)**_

_**gracias por leer**_

_**saludos a todos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**kaori: capitulo 4...listo!**

**yamiko: tu estas contenta...pero...nemu no responde**

**kaori: que?...nemu...NEMURU!**

**yamiko: ya se nos ****murió**

**kaori: a esto se te llama estrés...**

**yamiko: menos mal que tiene nuestras historias...así se distrae**

**kaori: verdad...bueno sigamos**

**nemuru: los personajes no me pertenecen...solo los oc- levanta la cabeza de la mesa y vuelve nuevamente a caer**

**yamiko: kaori...eso me dio miedo**

**kaori:a mi también...pero...AL CAPITULO!**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Búsqueda

Tanto los Vongola como los erementaru ya estaban en Italia. se dirigieron de inmediato a los restos de la mansión varia.

al llegar se encontraron al noveno y a todos los de su mansión buscando alguna se al de su hijo y su banda.

al ver la mansión completamente destruida y el emblema varia en el suelo, se pudieron dar cuanta de lo que podían ser capaces los rengoku.

-PAPA!- grito miu corriendo directo donde el noveno

-miu...vaya, llegaron muy rápido- le dijo con una sonrisa

-parece que fue una pelea muy fácil- dijo tenshin mirando a su alrededor

-por que lo dices, tenshin?- pregunto ryohei

-conociendo a xanxus a los demás debieron haber puesto resistencia...pero si la mansión termino así, significa que no pudieron hacer mucho- le contesto akira

-quizás donde están?- se pregunto yamamoto

-Timoteo?- dijo kaori

-que sucede, kao-chan?

- usted sabe lo que exactamente paso?

-me temo que no...

-entonces lo único que sabemos es que fueron los rengoku- hablo tsuna acercándose al noveno

-vaya...cuanto tiempo sin verte...tsuna

-igualmente- sonrió

-aun no hay rastro?- pregunto chidori tímida al noveno

-me temo que no, todavía no hay rastro, chidori...- se acerco y poso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha- pero tanto tu como yo sabemos lo terco que es- rió

-es verdad- sonrió chidori

-entonces hay que buscar nosotros también- dijo aki sacando su arma

-que vas a hacer, aki?- le pregunto chrome

-hacer mas peque os los pedazos de escombro...si son así de grades nos va a costar mucho mover los

-en una buena idea- apoyo mukuro

-entonces manos a la obra!- gritaron tenshin, ryohei y lambo

-o podemos hacer algo mejor- dijo gokudera en voz alta

-y eso es?- le pregunto tsuna

-podemos rastrearlos con las llamas del yuundaime y la de kaori- propuso

-noveno...intento hacerlo?- le pregunto maya

-si...pero no obtuve ningún resultado

-ja!...eso no va a servir entonces- dijo hibari burlandose

-a ti no se te ocurrió nada- le dijo rias

-dijiste algo?- le miro feo

-na..nada- respondió nerviosa

-en ese caso puede servir otra cosa- dijo kaori acerándose a los escombros

-que piensas hacer...kao-chan- le dijo el noveno

-esto- saco una peque a caja roja he ilumino su anillo- ven aquí YUU!- de esta salio una pantera negra con los ojos rojos brillante

-a si que eso era...un rastreo animal..- rió aki- buena idea- YUKI!

-en ese caso ... BIMU!- dijo tenshin y salio una serpiente de aproximadamente metro y medio, amarilla y de ojos miel.- busca tu por entremedio de los escombros.

- ayuda a bimu... Kibo!- dijo rias y salio un hurón negro de ojos carmín

los animales de cada uno empezaron a buscar por los escombros.

-así que esa era tu idea...- le dijo gokudera a kaori- muy ingeniosa- la miro

-en serio lo dices...- se rió.- te gane en cada materia y ahora dices que soy ingeniosa

-no te burles de mi- la miro algo molesto

-y que- sorio y le saco la lengua

- y tu maya?- le pregunto yamamoto

-mi caja animal son unas ciervas... y no son como para rastrear

-entiendo

pasaron unos minutos y nada. hasta que bimu salio de unas grietas algo alejadas. tenshin fue corriendo ha donde estaba.

-estan a un metro de aqui...a unos seis se profundidas- les dijo

-estan muy al fondo!- le dijo ryohei

-hay que sacarlo- dijo mukuro

-o los podemos dejar ahí...un niebla manos no suena mal- se rió

-Cierra la boca- le pego miu- mi hermano esta ahí y mas te vale tener cuidado de como hablas... rias no es la unica que puede hacer eso con el aire- le recordó la pelea.

-como los sacamos...kaori?- le pregunto tsuna

-para eso esta maya...NO?!- la miro

-segura?- le dijo dudosa

-no es tanto maya... has movido cosas peores- la alentó rias

-esta bien- respondió y se acerco a donde supuestamente estaban. puso sus manos sobre el terreno y..- TECNICA EREMENTARU...LEVITACIÓN DE TIERRA- levanto su manos al cielo y las rocas comenzaron a eleverce..- listo...puedo aguantar como 5 minutos máximo.

-bien...tsuna...tu turno- le dijo kaori

-mi turno...- se pegunto- ah! ya entendí...saquemos los- les dijo a sus guardianes todos fueron salvo mukuro y hibari. hasta lambo fue después de usar la basuka de los 10 a os.

-mukuro...- lo llamo aki- estas esperando una invitación?...MUÉVETE!

-esta bien...no te enojes- le dijo y fue a ayudar

-créeme...no quieres verme enojada- le dijo riendo

-quizás si...te verías igual de linda que ahora- se rió y causo un sonrojo en aki

mientras que con hibari

-hibari... por que no vas?- le pregunto rias

-por que no y punto- le dijo mirándola

-deberías...tu...digo, tienes que hacerle caso a tsuna...es tu jefe- le alego

-yo no sigo ordenes- le volvió a decir

-como digas...algún día lo harás- le respondió y se fue

-mujer tonta- dijo para si y sintió la mirada asesina de miu. esta no le dijo ninguna palabra y ...- esta bien ...ya voy!

-me parece- miu sonrió

ya cuando estaban todos los varia fuera y en camillas se los llevaron a la mansión del noveno para su recuperación. ryohei y akira fueron con ellos ya que al tener el voluntad de el sol y el poder de la luz, los podían curarlos mas rápido.

-bueno...ya los encontramos- dijo yamamoto feliz- eres muy fuerte maya- sonrió

-gracias...yamamoto

-dime takeshi... si?

-esta bien...takeshi- sonrió

-entonces vamonos nosotros también- dijo tsuna

-SI!- contesto la mayoría

ya estaban por irse cuando...

-cuanto tiempo...hermana- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para maya- así que esta es tu nueva familia- sonrió

-así que esa es tu hermana menor...Mikado- le dijo una mujer a su lado- ella te hizo eso en el ojo...penoso- se rió de el

-mejor cállate..Furufuru.

Mikado Aomine, hermano mayor de maya, 21 años. rubio algo oscuro, despeinado y con el pelo largo en la espalda, tomado con un moño. ojos color vino. ciego del ojo derecho ( usa una mascara en el lado derecho) y con una marca de ara a bajo el izquierdo. el fue el causante de la cicatriz de maya.

furuha fujiwara (furufuru). 18 años. piel blanca como hielo, pelo anaranjado y los ojos rojos. usa una mascara en sus misiones

en ese momento ninguno la ocupaba.

-como...que haces aquí?- le dijo maya evidentemente asustada

-bueno...como decirlo- se preguntaba a si mismo

-nosotros destruimos la mansión- respondió furufuru con una sonrisa sádica

esas palabras causaron asombro en todos. como era posible que dos simple individuos destruyeran la mansión y acabaran con los varia-

-ustedes...MALDITOS!- grito chidori lista para atarlos.

-DETENTE CHIDORI- le grito kaori- ES UNA ORDEN...NINGUNA VA ATACAR

-pero KAORI!- le respondió chidori y todos los demás quedaron sin palabra.

-kaori...- dijo mikado- Así que tu eres kaori...- se acerco a la mencionada quien no alcanzo a reaccionar y el en un segundo estaba frente a ella con una mano en su rostro- ahora entiendo por que el jefe esta tan interesado en ti...- sonrió- no me molestaría corromperte un rato.

- NO LA TOQUES! -le dijeron aki y chidori apuntándolo con sus pistolas.

-vaya que reaccionan rápido- opino furufuru- mejor te alejas mikado ...no se ven muy contentas

- y a mi que me importa...ella no ha echo nada

-HAZLE CASO IDIOTA!- le grito gokudera y a la ves tanto vongola como las erementaru y tenshin se pusieron en guardia

durante unos minutos de advertencias para mikado , kaori hablo ...

-técnica erementaru...- lo miro a los ojos- TORNADO ENVOLVENTE!- un gran tornado de fuego surgió y rodeo por completo a kaori haciendo que mikado salia lo mas rápido posible para no ser quemado, y a la vez causando el asombro de los presentes.

- impresionante- susurro furufuru- su energía...es como la del jefe- sonrió- es EMOCIONANTE!

los demás se cubrían de las llamas, yamamoto quien estaba al lado de maya, aun petrificada por la presencia de su hermano, fue protegida por este. tanto aki como mukuro protegieron a chrome y los demás solo con sus manos.

-no deberías jugar conmigo...- se desvaneció el tornado dejando ver a kaori con su guadaña .- no quieres tener problemas.

-al contrario...me encantaria tenerlos contigo- le dijo de forma muy coqueta

-ya me ABURRÍ!- grito maya sacando su arco y disparo a mikado, quien lo esquivo sin problema.- VETE DE AQUÍ !

-por que hermanita...QUIERO JUGAR CONTIGO OTRA VEZ ...COMO AQUELLA VEZ...LO RECUERDAS...RECUERDAS MI MARCA!- le dijo sonriendo maniaticamente y con pequeños rayos y truenos saliendo de su cuerpo

-ya...YA CÁLLATE!- la ira de maya comenzó a surgir. el piso comenzó a agrietarse y se comenzaron a elevar pequeñas piedras.

-maya ...calma- de dijo kaori tocando su hombro

-esta bien- dijo ya algo, en realidad muy poco, calmada

-la verdad es que ya tenemos que irnos- dijo la mujer de hierro ( furufuru)

-pero esto esta comenzando- le alego mikado

-el jefe dice que debemos irnos- le respondió

-esta bien...no quiero tener problemas

-ESPERA AHÍ!- le grito hibari- NO TE VAYAS...COBARDE!

-entonces..perdone...pero le tengo mas miedo a mi jefe que a usted...señor pájaro- le dijo furufuru

- Nagumo te estará esperando ...kaori- dijo mikado por ultimo y se fue

se quedaron pesando un rato, se calmaron y decidieron ir con el noveno. en la mansión los esperaba ryohei, akira, artemis y dino. chidori y miu se fueron directo a la habitación donde estaban los varia.

- QUE QUE?!- dijo artemis alterada

-eran solo los dos?- pregunto dino

-si...solo los dos- le respondió tsuna- y por lo menos en hombre era realmente rápido

-es cierto..ninguno pudo reaccionar cuando se acerco a kaori- lo apoyo yamamoto

-se te acerco kaori?- le pregunto la espía eremnteru

-no te preocupes tanto artemis...- le dijo aki- lo espanto con su tornado envolvente

-quien no se asusta con algo como eso- dijo tenshin con una gota estilo anime

-yo se quien no se asustaría!- dijo rias algo contenta

-quien?- le pregunto chrome

-Hibari- contesto como si nada

-que dijiste?- la miro por encima del hombro

-por favor...no te vi asustado con la lluvia de dagas que te mande y te vas a asustar con una tornado de fuego- le dijo riendo

- te voy a morder hasta la muerte- le contesto en guardia

-en otro momento par de tortolitos- les dijo akira riendo

-eso se hace en privado- les dijo tenshin abrazando a akira

los demás presentes se rieron, mientras que rias parecía un tomate y hibari, por primera vez se le veía un peque o sonrojo que no paso desapercibido.

- al perecer se encontraron con unos rengoku?- pregunto el noveno quien recién había llegado

-si es- respondió tsuna- eran dos... una mujer llamada ...furufuru y el hermano de maya

-artemis..dino... pueden averiguar sobre ellos?- les pregunto el noveno

-CLARO!- respondieron los dos- alguna otra información útil?- pregunto artemis

-el dijo algo de..Nagumo- respondió mukuro

-dijo que era su jefe- agrego chrome

-conoce a alguien con ese nombre, noveno?- pregunto gokudera

-nagumo es el apellido del antiguo jefe rengoku- respondió sentándose en un sofá- así que probablemente el nagumo que el menciono sea su hijo...si no recuerdo mal era...Ichiro Nagumo

-Ichiro...por su nombre debe ser hijo único- respondió yamamoto

-así es...- le dijo timoteo y miro a la erementaru- kaori...tu conociste a su padre

-de verdad...no recuerdo su apellido

-el hombre de la cicatriz en su rostro- contesto fríamente

esa palabra causaron que kaori cayera de rodillas al piso, sin antes ser atrapada por su amigo se infancia quien reacciona de inmediato.

-ese...ese hombre era el...antiguo..rengoku- dijo temblando

-kaori...calma...todo esta bien- le decía gokudera intentando que esta dejara de temblar.

- el de la cicatriz?- se pregunto aki- ...espere..no se refiere a ...

-exactamente aki

-tenshin, akira- los llamo maya- lleven a kaori a tomar aire

-si- respondieron y se la llevaron

-segura que estará bien?- le pregunto el peliblanco

-si..solo tiene que despejarse

- quien es el de la cicatriz... rias?- le pregunto hibari

-el...es...como decirlo- dudaba

-PARA AHORA MUJER!- le grito y esta se asusto ocultándose detrás de aki

-el fue el que mato a su mama- le contesto aki dejándolos sin palabras

-ese hombre fue quien la asesino frente a kaori- termino maya junto a sus amigas

*********EN LA HABITACIÓN *******

chidori se encontraba a la orilla de la cama donde estaba xanxus recuperándose, esta no soltaba su mano por nada del mundo. miu por su parte esta revisando a los demás, y hasta el momento Levi era quien estaba peor.

ellos se encontraban bajo un pilar principal de la mansion, y al no tener tiempo para reaccionar, levi los "protegió" recibiendo el un gran golpe en la espalda.

los demás solo estaban inconscientes y recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

-chidori..es mejor volver con los demás- le dijo miu con una mano en su hombro

-esta bien- suspiro y se puso de pie. cuando esta ya se iba sintió que su mano era aprisionada

-chi..chidori- dijo el herido

-xan..xanxus- dijo esta acercándose-tu...TU MALDITO IDIOTA...CONO SE TE OCURRE PELEAR CONTRA ELLOS...KAORI TE DIJO QUE ERA PELIGROSO...BAKA,BAKA,BAKA!- le grito, despertando también a los demás, menos levi.

-por que tanto escándalo- dijo un peliblanco- me duele todo- alego

-pobrecito- se rió un rubio

-tu estas peor que el- contesto otro con un gorro de rana

-cierra la boca...tu también estas vendado

-que nos paso?- pregunto uno algo alterado

-SE CALLAN!- le grito miu

-her...hermana- dijo xanxus sorprendido- que hacer aquí?

-que hago aquí...que hago aquí- se repetia incrédula- tu...como se te ocurre pelear contra los rengoku... mira como quedaron- lo reto

-no me grites basura- le contesto de mala gana

-eres..eres un...IDIOTA!- le pego en la cabeza- SABES COMO NOS TENÍAN PREOCUPADOS!...APENAS SUPIMOS VINIMOS JUNTO A LOS VONGOLA...LOS ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO EN LOS ESCOMBROS DE TU MANSIÓN Y TE ENOJAS!

-eres un tonto- le dijo chidori a su lado

-chidori...también estas aquí-squalo

-por que lloras chidori? - le pregunto lussuria- te prometo que apenas salga te hago un vestido muy bonito!- con luces en los ojos

-por que preguntas...chidori siempre ha sido una llorando- le burlo bel y recibio una canica en la frente

-ja! te pego- le burlo fran

-no la trates así...idiota- le dijo xanxus enojado- que te ocurre?- le pregunto con el su tono normal

-eres un tonto...No sabes...lo preocupada que me tenían... BAKA-XANXUS!- le grito y comenzó a darles peque os golpes en el pecho

-espera...chidori...me duele- le dijo algo enojado

-miren eso- se reía bel

-mejor te callas si no quieres que haga eso contigo y mas fuerte- le dijo miu a su lado. este se cayo de inmediato

-CHIDORI YA ES SUFICIENTE!- le grito xanxus tomando sus mano- YA CÁLMATE, BASURA!

-IGUALMENTE...BASURA...BAKA-XANXUS- le grito de vuelta

-chidori...ya vamonos- le dijo miu- kaori y tsuna nos deben estar esperando

-esta bien- dijo tranquila y fue con ella

-tsunayoshi esta aquí?- pregunto xanxus

-si...vinieron con nosotras- contesto miu

-entonces yamamoto también esta aquí- dijo squalo con ansias de entrenar

- y el tonto de las dinamitas también- agrego bel

-si...también ellos- suspiro miu- descansen- le dijo por ultimo y se fue

-recuperen se pronto...grupo de tontos- le dijo chidori con una sonrisa y cerro la puerta

-chidori sigue igual!- dijo lussuria con alegría

-si te refieres a que aun parece hombre...si- respondió bel

-no vuelvas a decirlo- lo miro xanxus molesto- me entendiste?

-esta bien.

***********EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL***********

-ya volvimos- dijo tenshin entrando a la habitación

-kaori nos pidió dejarla un rato sola- agrego akira

-sera lo mejor- opino rias

-no imagino como fue para ella ese momento- dijo tsuna con tristeza

-es verdad...tan peque o y vio eso- opino yamamoto

-que paso aquí?- pregunto chidori entrando junto a miu

-les contamos sobre el pasado de kaori- contesto maya

-ya veo- dijo miu

-los varia despertaron?- pregunto ryohei

-si...solo deben descansar un poco- respondió la alta de metro ochenta

-entonces un hay un guardián de niebla- dijo hibari molesto

-ten cuidado con lo que dices...el es mi estudiante- le contesto mukuro molesto

-dijiste algo- hibari lo enfrento

-lo que escuchaste- respondió

-ayuda- dijo chrome en medio de los dos

-SUFICIENTE!- les grito miu

-bueno...volviendo al tema- dijo reborn- fue muy difícil su niñez

-así es reborn- contesto miu

-y así fue con todos- dijo aki en voz alta

-por que aki?- pregunto chrome

-digamos que...no fue fácil para ninguno de nuestra familia- contesto- si no fuera por kaori ...quizás donde estaríamos ahora.

-etto...a que se refi...- decía tsuna

-no preguntes eso- lo reto mukuro

-esta bien- contesto apenado

-no te preocupes tsuna- dijo tenshin- todo se sabrá con el tiempo

-pero hasta que ese momento llegue ...mejor no pregunten.. si?- les dijo akira

-si- contesto por todos

-oigan...alguien a visto al cabeza del pulpo- dijo ryohei buscando con la mirada causando la duda en los demás.

****************EN EL JARDÍN DE LA MANSIÓN***************

-así que fue el jefe...- decía kaori sentada en un banco debajo de un árbol - ahora entiendo por que nos ..atacaron...por que...la mataron- decía triste comenzando a derramar una lagrimas

-toma- una persona muy conocida y le ofreció un pañuelo con una letras bordadas

-gracias- lo tomo- no puedo creer que aun lo tengas

-por que no...fue un regalo de cumpleaños... no?

-es verdad...por los 7 años-sonrió

-lo siento- se disculpo- no estuve cuando me necesitaste...lo lamento

-esta bien...eso paso muy rápido...solo el noveno lo supo

-no lo se...ese tipo se información se expande por todas las familias

-y eso que tiene?

-mi padre sabia... y no me dijo nada...- se enojo un poco- ese idiota.

-no te enojes...los cosas ya pasaron y gracias a eso yo soy la décima erementaru

-si tu lo dices- sonrió- kaori?

-dime- le sonrió

-desde ahora en adelante..cuanta conmigo...no quiero que se repita...quiero estar ahí para cuando me necesites- le dijo serio

-lo se...y yo también quiero que este presente- sonrió- perdóname...confundí muchas cosas... no entendí como te sentías ese día...lo siento

-yo no tengo nada que perdonar... fue mi culpa- rió

-si vamos a empezar así mejor lo dejamos como esta... no?- reía

-mejor- se rió con ella- entonces... amigos?

-ah- suspiro

-que?- dijo asustado

-nunca dejaste de serlo, ...Hayato- sonrió

gokudera quedo sin palabras ante su comentario y se sonrojo.- entonces...amigos- se rió y la abrazo

esta ves fue kaori la que quedo sin palabras ante su acción y solo le correspondió el abrazo como si volvieran a ser los mismos ni os de antes.

* * *

**fin del capitulo 4...**

**espero que les guste y gracias por su apoyo...**

**la U no me va a impedir que siga escribiendo (con estrellitas en los ojos)**

**saludos! **** :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nemuru: los siento...lo siento... lo siento (reverencia)**_

_**Kaori: tranquila si o es para tanto**_

_**Yamiko: tenias que estudiar**_

_**Kaori: ademas piensa positivo... estas terminando**_

_**Yamiko: te queda una prueba y listo**_

_**Nemuru: si es que no tengo que dar exámenes...YA! no importa ahora! - sonrisa-**_

_**Yamiko: esta es bi-polar**_

_**Kaori: así parece...**_

_**Nemuru: los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Kaori: solo los OC**_

* * *

CAPITULO 5:

DE VUELTA A LA HABITACIÓN PRINCIPAL

Estaban todos hablando y dando ideas de como atacar a los Rengoku, aun no llegaban a una conclusión lo suficientemente lógica para ello.

-AHH- suspiro Miu.- Tendremos que esperar a que se vuelvan a mostrar- dijo resignada

-es lo mejor- apoyo Reborn

-hasta que eso llegue, entonces debemos entrenar- propuso Yamamoto

-Es cierto… tenemos que hacernos más fuertes- dijo Rias alegre

-eso significa que vamos a entrenar juntos- le dijo Hibari de forma… algo maléfica y picara

-QUE?!- grito asustada

Todos comenzaron a reír con la acción de Rias, cada vez se ponía más nervioso con las acciones de Hibari y la tomaban totalmente desprevenida.

-CHIDORI!- se escucha desde la habitación varia

-HA! AHORA QUE LE PICA!- grito la nombrada y se asomó a la habitación – QUE QUIERES BASURA!?

-A QUIEN LE DIJISTE BASURA, ESCORIA?!

-A LA BASURA QUE ME GRITA- le respondió- VOY A IR PARA ALLA Y MAS TE VALE QUE ESTES EN CAMA!

Al llegar se encontraba, como ella dijo en cama, pero con una expresión de total rechazo y enojo.

-así me gusta- dijo orgullosa

-Vroi… Chidori… maya esta?- pregunto Squalo

Si- le respondió…- ya la llamo- se asomó fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo- MAYA! SEÑOR ATUN SOLICITA TU PRESENCIA!

-señor... atún- se quedó pensando- MAS TE VALE QUE ESTÉS ACOSTADO- le dijo está corriendo a la habitación. Cuando llego esta quedo frente a él con una sonrisa- OHAYO! Te sientes mejor?

-Vroi… no sé si mejor sea la palabra

-pues descansa… cuando ya estés bien tendremos una batalla… ¿bien?

-y quien te dice que quiero una batalla- le dijo serio

-te conozco lo suficiente para eso- sonrió

-ushishishi… mira cómo te tienen- le dijo Bel

-ya calla- le dijo Chidori tirándole una canica

-deja de tirarme cosas… pecho-plano- le alego

-te dije que no la llamaras así- Xanxus llamo su atención

-no es necesario que hagas eso…. Puedo defenderme sola- le dijo Chidori

-es costumbre

DE VUELTA CON LOS DEMAS

-al parecer se llevan bien- dijo Tsuna nervioso

-por supuesto….- sonrió Aki

-podría preguntar porque?- dijo Ryohei

-Miu tu eres a indicada para eso- le dijo Akira

-pues...verán…antes de que Kaori fuera en busca de Chidori, esta vivía con sus padres adoptivos, y ellos daban por hecho que era hombre, después de todo lo parece. Cuando entro en la pubertad, su madre se dio cuenta que era mujer y decidió esconder su pecho con vendas. Eso hizo que Chidori cerrara sus emociones. Cuando su padre se dio cuenta de ello, intento abusar de ella. Se pudo liberar pero no volvió a ser la misma de antes. Una vez que con Xanxus y Papa fuimos a ese pueblo, y en un callejón vi a una niña apuntándose con una pistola… esa era Chidori. Logre hacer que no se suicidara y durante el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, ella y Xanxus pasaban tiempo juntos aunque suene raro.

-pero el problema está en que Chidori no recuerda nada de eso- se rio Tenshin

-cuando llego con Kaori, no nos recordaba, pero aun así se llevan bien- sonrió Miu

-Chidori dice que se parece a un niño que conoció hace tiempo- dijo Aki

-Que sucede?- se escuchó en la puerta

-se ven sorprendidos- dijo el guardián de la tormenta

-se puede saber dónde estaban?- les preguntaron Akira y Ryohei

-en el jardín- dijo Kaori mirando a Gokudera

-hablando- completo este

-como digan- dijo Aki riendo

Pasaron el resto del día hablando y se hizo de noche. Timoteo les designo una habitación a cada uno y estos fueron a dormir.

EN EL PASILLO

-Artemis?- dijo Kaori

-¿sí?

-cuando partes?

-estaba pensando en ir mañana en la mañana… aún no sé dónde específicamente pero….tendré información lo más antes posible- respondió seria

-eso no lo dudo- rio- podrías pasar a ver al "hermanito" de Rias y contarle la situación

-SI!... yo le digo... además averiguare lo que más pueda sobre los Rengoku

-iras sola?

-bueno…le iba a preguntar a Dino si me acompañaba- respondió nerviosa

-está bien… si es de tu confianza… por que no- se adelantó- más vale que te cuide… y vete a dormir… tienes que descansar para salir temprano

-SI!

Regresaron al día siguiente y ya habían pasado dos semanas de entrenamiento, pero dentro de la misma familia.

Como las demás tenían escuela, solo Aki, Chidori y Miu se quedaron en la mansión. Cuando sin previo aviso la puerta de abrió de un solo golpe.

Aki al escuchar el golpe se puso en guardia y se asomó a la puerta. Pudo ver dos sombras entrando y sin perder tiempo disparo.

-QU TE PASA, ESCORIA… POR QUE ME DISPARAS?—DIJO UNO DE ELLOS APUNTÁNDOLA CON SU REVOLVER

-que…que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto sorprendida

-Vroi… que tiene de malo que vengamos… y si avisamos- contesto otro guardando la espada que estaba por desfundar

-A... Quién le avisaron exactamente?- pregunto Aki

-Chidori- contestaron los dos

-un momento… CHIDORI!- la llamo

-qué pasa?- contesto la aludida

-POR QUE GRITA AKI!?- le grito Miu

-cuando me iban a decir que estos dos iban a venir?- las regaño

-se me olvido- dijo Chidori rascando su mentón

-yo sabía que no debía decirte- se dijo Xanxus

-y las demás? - pregunto Squalo

-en clases- contesto Miu

-bueno como sea… yo no quiero tener problemas... así que- dijo Aki saliendo de la mansión. Nos vemos… iré a dar un paseo por ahí

-NOS VEMOS AKI!- se despidió Chidori

-vengan acá… les mostrare sus habitaciones- les dijo Miu al dúo Varia

-Vroi... ya voy

-iré luego- le dijo de mala gana Xanxus- Chidori… ven sígueme

-y si no quiero

-SOLO SÍGUEME BASURA!

-ESTA BIEN… NO ME GRITES- LO SIGUIO

********EN NAMIMORI********

-ah! Estoy cansado de tantas clases- alego Tenshin- quien pensó que la escuela cansaba tanto

-tú te cansas de todo, Tenshin- le dijo Akira

-eso no es cierto…yo nunca, nunca me cansaría de mi linda Akira- dijo abrazándola

-donde están Maya y Rias?- pregunto Ryohei

-Maya fue a Biblioteca y Rias a la azotea- respondió Kyoko

-Yamamoto fue con Maya…. Pero Rias va a estar bien?- pregunto Tsuna

-estará bien… no se preocupe- le respondió Gokudera.

-Etto... Kaori- dijo Haru

-¿dime, Haru?

-Aki está en la mansión... ¿verdad?

-si

-podría ir a verla

-claro, no hay problema… pero no sé si te pueda acompañar

-no te preocupes… puedo ir sola- le dijo sonriendo

-está bien- sonrió

-oigan – llamo la atención Ryohei- ¿Qué es eso?- apunto a la azotea

-Ya se están peleando- se rieron Akira y Tenshin

*********EN LA AZOTEA**********

(MOMENTOS ANTES)

-HA!- suspiro Rias- que lindo paisaje… se ve toda la cuidad- se quedó en silencio un rato. Estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que algo la asusto

-Mira que tenemos aquí- dijo Hibari sobre el techo de la puerta

-HIBARI! – dijo Rias con los nervios de punta aferrada a la reja de la azotea

-vienes a entrenar conmigo.- sonrió maliciosamente y poniéndose en guardia

-yo no…no vengo… a entrenar- contesto nerviosa- solo quiero despejarme

-no me importa…vamos a entrenar- dijo avanzando

-yo… que no… nos vemos…Hibari- se despidió y se propuso a irse, cuando alguien la tomo de la muñeca y la apego a la reja

-vamos a entrenar… o…te muerdo – le dijo serio mirándola a los ojos, provocando un sonrojo

-ya…YA SUÉLTAME!- le grito tirando una ráfaga de viento que lo hizo alejarse

-ves…si quieres entrenar- dijo poniéndose de pie por el golpe, para luego abalanzarse contra ella

Así el pequeño entrenamiento comenzó y o que vieron los demás eran las ráfagas de viento que Rias provocaba para poder defenderse de los ataques de Hibari.

En un momento Rias no aguanto más y lo ataco. Eran dagas contra Tonfas, ataques constantes y muy precisos.

En un momento de distracción, Rias lo logro botar y dejarlo contra el suelo. Al caer este soltó sus Tonfas y Rias se posiciono sobre el con una daga al cuello. El único problema es que no midió la proximidad de sus rostros, y al darse cuenta esta se levantó de golpe, se disculpó y se fue, dejando a Hibari en el suelo aun confundido.

***********EN BIBLIOTECA*********

-pudiste encontrar lo que necesitabas?—pregunto Yamamoto

-si… gracias por acompañarme yamam…perdón… Takeshi- dijo avergonzada

-quieres que repasemos un rato?

-claro

Los dos se quedaron un rato sentados mientras Takeshi le explicaba a maya lo que no entendía de la clase. Entre estudio y risa se les paso el rato y el ya debía irse.

-tienes practica?

-si… tendremos un juego muy pronto

-entonces que esperas… te tiene que ir bien- sonrió

-es verdad… gracias maya

-que tengas un buen entrenamiento… nos vemos-

.nos vemos- le dijo sin antes besar su frente y se fue. Maya quedo mirando la puerta mientras se iba.

A los segundos se tomó las manos y las llevo a su pecho- que…que es esto?- se preguntaba- tengo que llamar a Tenshin- saco su celular y lo llamo

-_si…maya que sucede?- dijo Tenshin contento_

-Tenshin… necesito que vengas a la biblioteca- decía nerviosa

_ …estas bien?... no te preocupes… ya voy- dijo calmándola. Y fue donde ella_

(5 minutos después)

-Tranquila….ahora dime que te ocurrió?- le pregunto

-estaba con Takeshi… hablamos, me despedí, él se despidió me beso la frente y me comenzó a doler el pecho…- dijo mirándolo-¿que… que es esto?

-bueno….no sé si soy el más indicado para eso – dijo nervioso- sería mejor que le preguntes a Miu

-entiendo, pero… que podría ser?

-lo más probable sea que te estés enamorando de Yamamoto- sonrió

-e...enamorando?

-si…como Akira y yo….nosotros estamos enamorados- sonrió

-pero…yo….yo.- se repetía

-no te quedes en el pasado…Maya… tienes que avanzar y dejar eso atrás- le acaricio la cabeza y le tendió la mano para poder irse con los demás- ya está pasando Kaori- pensó

********** DE VUELTA AL PATIO**********

-bien ya estamos todos… a casa… EXTREMO- dijo Ryohei saliendo de la escuela

Cuando estaban por salir, el teléfono de Tsuna comenzó a sonar y lo contesto.

-Dino… ola…como estas?

_-Tsuna…. Estas solo?—decía cansado, parecía como si estuviera corriendo_

-no... Porque

_-Te voy a llamar en 2 minutos…. Necesito que tu… y Kaori estén solos_

-Está bien- colgó y llamo a Kaori. Los demás avanzaron y ellos se fueron solos atrás

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, Tsuna contesto y Dino se escuchaba ya un poco más tranquilo

-¿Qué pasa Dino?- pregunto

_-pues verán…_

FLASH BACK

Dino y Artemis habían salido dos horas antes que el resto para poder empezar sus investigaciones

Sobre los Rengoku. Durante esas dos semanas no tuvieron ninguna información útil.

Ya se estaban dando por vencidos, y se tomaron un tiempo para tomar un té en una cafetería.

-Di…Dino… mira detrás de ti- le dijo Artemis sorprendida

-¿que suced….- no pudo terminar ya que quedo sorprendido al ver a los dos miembros Rengoku que habían atacado a los varia

-por fin... los encontramos- dijo Artemis aliviada

-los seguimos?

-claro… no pienso perder dos semanas de investigación y llegar sin nada a Japón- le dijo seria

-está bien…vamos

Los dos siguieron a los Rengoku que terminaron siendo Mikado y Furufuru. Artemis portaba una pequeña cámara y les saco unas cuantas fotos. Se subieron al techo de la mansión sin ser visto por ningún guardia y llegaron al patio donde pudieron ver a los dos Rengoku a un par más.

-LLEGAN TARDE… ¿DONDE ESTABAN?- les dijo una joven de piel blanca, ojos grandes de color amarillo y el cabello azul largo y algo desprolijo. Con una cicatriz horizontal en su rostro.

-Ya cálmate Sairen- le dijo un joven idéntico a ella pero sin la cicatriz y un poco más alto

-está bien Kairen – contesto enojada

-desgraciadamente… nuestros gemelos Kurotsuki tienen razón…- dijo una joven de ojos heterocromos (el derecho de color amarillo-anaranjado y el izquierdo azul) y con el cabello amarillo-rojizo hasta las rodillas y con el flequillo que cubre su ojo izquierdo.- porque llegan a esta hora… la reunión era hace una hora- los regaño

-tan pequeña y amargada,.. Yumi Kuroki- le dijo Furufuru

-ni siquiera Ichiro ha llegado…que tiene de malo- dijo Mikado

-y el respeto donde quedo- dijo otro joven de piel blanca, ojos pardos y cabello castaño oscuro casi como si fuera negro, corto y con dos mechas más largas alrededor de su rostro. Ocupa unos lentes rojos y debajo del ojo derecho tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz.- como llamas por su nombre a Nagumo-sama

-porque sigue siendo más pequeño que yo… todos aquí son más pequeños…- dijo Mikado dándole la espalda- tú, Nathan Fischer tienes 15... Y eres el menor, luego Yumi con 16, los gemelos con 17, Furufuru con 18, después Ichiro con 20 y yo tengo 21.

-pero...pero- de repetia Nathan

-No te burles de el por ser pequeño, Mikado- dijo un hombre aproximándose al grupo

-Hola... Ichiro- saludo Mikado

-Nagumo-sama- dijeron los demás

Ichiro Nagumo d tenía 20 años, cabello era blanco (plata), despeinado y con una casquilla algo amo que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Ojos de color verde agua brillante y con un collar que tenía una estrella. Era alto y bien formado, además que siempre vestía formal.

Se quedaron hablando un rato sobre la vida. Aunque a Artemis y Dino se les hacía muy raro. Podían distinguir como un lenguaje en clave que usaban.

-Nagumo-sama. Dijo Yumi- usted ya se dio…

-si…hace rato- dijo tranquilo- Nathan… prepárate… 7 metros de altura, 73 grados al sur-este-

Al terminar Nathan se levantó y acomodo sus manos en su pecho, dejando ver 6 shuriken. Ichiro dio la orden y el las lanzo en direcciona Artemis y Dino. Este logro esquivarlo sin problema, pero su compañera no… la hirieron en el hombro derecho. Salieron de inmediato, mientras que ningún Rengoku los siguió

.

FIN FLAS BACK

_-Eso es lo que paso Tsuna…Kaori- finalizo Dino_

-Artemis… te encuentras bien?—pregunto la pelirroja

_-estoy bien… no hay de qué preocuparse... ya... detuve el sangrado_

-menos mal que pudieron salir a tiempo- dijo Tsuna más tranquilo

-es mejor que regresen de inmediato – les dijo Kaori

_-pero Kaori..._

-ES UNA ORDEN ARTEMIS…. Quiero que te revisen bien… ¿sí?

_-Está bien_

_-no te preocupes Kaori… yo la cuido – le dijo Dino_

-regresen pronto- finalizo Tsuna y colgó – van a estar bien… - miro a Kaori

-SOY UNA IDIOTA!... POR QUE NUNCA MIDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- se repetía mientras goleaba una pared

-Kaori…todo va a estar bien…calma- dijo Tsuna acercándose para calmarla

-está bien…. Ya estoy mejor- dijo tranquila- pero odio ser así

-¿ser así?¿cómo?

-siempre hago las cosas sin pensar… nunca mido más consecuencias

- ya no te preocupes… vamos a casa- le dijo con una sonrisa y cada uno fue a su casa.

(NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ)

-Hablares con las demás y te informare cualquier cosa- dijo una peli azabache

-gracias… Aki - dijo una castaña

-no hay de que….Haru- sonrió- pero debes saber que si funciona… no va a hacer fácil… tendrás que pasar muchas pruebas de resistencia y fuerza

-entiendo- dijo Haru en un suspiro- Aun si no funcionara… gracias por entenderme Aki- sonrió

-no hay de que….adiós- se despidió

-Adiós Aki-san- le dijo la castaña y se fue

-ahora…como se lo planteo- dijo Aki en voz ata

-¿cómo dices que cosa?- hablo alguien a su espalda

-Mukuro…llegas tarde- lo reto

-pero llegue…. ¿porque querías que viniera?

-toma.- le tiro una bolsa- es para Chrome… entrégaselo

-quieres que sea... un…mensajero- dijo algo molesto

-en otras palabras… si- dijo riendo

-entonces me voy a quedar con una parte de lo que hay dentro- le dijo en tono de burla y comenzó a irse

-eso es de Chrome… no tienes por qué sacarle una parte- le dijo quedando frente a el

-entonces que gano dándoselo a Chrome-

-está bien- se rindió y saco de su bolsillo otra bolsa, pro un poco más pequeña

-esto es tuyo...- se lo dio- pero la otra es de Chrome y no quiero que le saques nada… ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien... adiós… Aki- se despidió revolviendo su cabello y desapareció de la nada

-Mukuro-baka- dijo para sí y se sonrojo

*************EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO*******

-Me voy a ausentar unos días… tengo que hacer una pequeña visita- dijo un hombre de ojos violeta y cabello blanco- no sé cuándo volveré … pero les aviso- volvió a decir y salió de su mansión- Cuanto tiempo desde que no te veo …."Hermanita"

* * *

_**Hasta aqui el capitulo**_

_**De verdad perdonen el atraso... intentare ya ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre, el ser puntual con los cap.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Saludos**_

_**PD: revisen esta pagina... comence a hacer unos dibujos.. busquen en devintart: nemuru3003  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nemuru: disculpen el retraso del capitulo**_

_**Yamiko: ha estado viajando y se ha preocupado por sus notas**_

_**Kaori: pero eso ya no importa…paso y eso está bien**_

_**Nemuru: bueno aquí les dejo el sexto… lo escribí mientras estaba viajando en avión rumbo a punta arenas**_

_**Yamiko: vamos a jugar a quien tiene más frio!**_

_**Kaori: y yo voy a ser la más feliz...**_

_**Yamiko: las dos vamos a estar igual**_

_**Nemuru: es cierto son de fuego…como sea al cap.**_

_**Yamiko: los personajes no le pertenecen**_

_**Kaori: solo mi familia y yo **_

CAPITULO 6

En la habitación principal de la misión Erementaru se encontraba Aki, Tenshin y Kaori.

-eso es lo que ocurre… Haru desea hacerse más fuertes – dijo Aki seria

-debe haber sido difícil estar en medio de todo ese lio – agrego Tenshin

-sería interesante… pero, ¿le dijiste que no sería fácil? – pregunto Kaori

-si… y está dispuesta a seguir adelante con tal de no sentirse una carga, lo único que quiere es aprender a defenderse – volvió a decir Aki

-me parece buena idea… ¿no, Kaori? – le pregunto Tenshin con una sonrisa

-es cierto – rio Kaori – avísale que si, Aki

-bien – contesto la aludida y salió de la habitación

En la sala solo se quedaron los dos amigos en silencio, hasta e que Tenshin saco el tema de la guardiana de la tierra.

-oye...Kaori… ¿Qué pasa si te digo que Maya se está enamorando? – le pregunto

-ena…morada – dijo Kaori asombrada – de verdad?- pregunto contenta

-si…me lo dijo el otro día en la biblioteca – sonrió

-¿de quién, de quien, de quién? – repetía Kaori contenta

-de Yamamoto – reía Tenshin por lo contenta que veía a su amiga

-YUPI!- dijo contenta

-pero hay un problema…aún recuerda lo que sucedió con Mikado – dijo Tenshin esta ves preocupado

-ese imbécil… ¿Maya no lo ha superado?

-así parece…. ¿Qué pasa si empeora y rechaza a Yamamoto por eso?

-habrá que ayudar en la relación

-si tú lo dices – suspiro

Estaban terminando de hablar todos los temas pendientes, hasta que sonó una pequeña maquina al lado del escritorio de Kaori

-te llego un fax – le dijo Tenshin – voy a ver que dice – corrió a verlo

-siempre tan copuchento – rio

-son unas fotos – dice dirigiéndose donde Kaori – son varias personas… y… esta Mikado y Furufuru – dijo asombrado

-son la fotos que saco cuando se infiltro en la misión Rengoku – le dijo seria

-así que ellos son… tiene sus nombres

-ya veo… este es Ichiro – dijo mirando la foto de un hombre sentado educadamente en una silla elegante tomando una copa de vino. Lo que le saco un pequeño sonrojo a Kaori y que se veía algo guapo

-veamos… cabello blanco-plata, ojos verde, alto y bien formado… - dijo mirando la foto y luego vio a su amiga – es tu tipo – se rio

-mi...mi TIPO! – se puso nerviosa - ¿Por qué dices eso?- avergonzada

-porque tiene las mismas características de Hayato… y no me digas que es mentira, te conozco lo suficiente para decirlo – le acusadoramente

-ah...…yo…yo… - decía nerviosa – CALLATE! – le grito, tomo las fotos y se fue corriendo

-ay Kaori…- suspiro – tengo una idea… AKIRA! – le grito y la fue a buscar

Al día siguiente, estaban todos en clases y a la hora de salir, cercano a las 4 de la tarde, decidieron juntarse todos en la azotea para poder hablar sobre los entrenamientos. Armaron parejas de entrenamiento donde coincidieran los distintos elementos con las llamas Vongola.

Al llegar a una conclusión decidieron irse a sus casas todos juntos y después cada uno tomaría su camino.

-entonces mañana comenzaremos los entrenamientos…- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

-esto va a ser divertido – dijo Hibari mirando a Rias quien se escondía detrás de Maya

-deja de mirarme tanto! – le alego esta

-pareces como si estuvieran enamorado – les dijo Tenshin

-cierra la boca herbívoro – le contesto

-y si mejor lo acusas con tu "hermanito" – le dijo Kaori

-¿"Hermanito"? – dijeron los demás Vongola, cuando Tsuna dirigió su mirada a la entrada cuando vio a un hombre bien conocido para él y todos sus guardianes

-By…Byakuran – dijo este boquiabierto

-que hace Byakuran aquí? – pregunto Gokudera

-Byakuran? – dijo Rias mirando a la entrada – HERMANITO! – corrió a abrazarlo

El aludido solo sonrió a verla correr hacia él y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, comenzando a girar una vez la tuvo abrazada. La reacción de los Vongola, en especial de uno que la molestaba, fue de sorpresa.

-recibiste mi mensaje? – le pregunto Kaori acercándose a los dos "hermanos"

-si… y no dude en venir… me sirvió como escusa – le contesto

-cuanto tiempo sin verte – le dijo Akira

-fue un años… no exageren tanto – hablo Tenshin abrazando a Akira por la espalda

-siempre tan sincero – le contesto el peliblanco

-así es el… no lo podemos cambiar – le dijo Maya

-entonces ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Tsuna acercándose al grupo junto a las demás

-cuanto tiempo si verlos a ustedes familia Vongola – les dijo sonriendo

-que es lo haces aquí? - le pregunto Ryohei.

-acaso necesito excusa para venir a ver a mi hermanita – contesto abrazando a Rias y apoyándose en su cuello – ¿No, Rias?

Todos entendieron la relación que tenían, aunque en cierto amante de los pájaros se escuchó un pequeño gruñido que solo captaron Tenshin y Akira.

-bueno…como sea, ya estás aquí así que tenemos mucho de qué hablar – contesto Rias muy feliz colgándose del cuello de Byakuran.

-y los entrenamientos?- pregunto Yamamoto

-ya lo dejamos claro… mañana comenzamos, loco del beisbol – le dijo Gokudera

Acordaron que irían juntos, solo que esta vez estaba Byakuran incluido. Lo que fue extraño y que todos pudieron notar fue que Hibari se fue durante todo el camino al lado de Rias, mientras que la otro se encontraba, su tierno y extraño hermano, quien la tenía tomada de la mano.

Al llegar al cruce donde Tsuna y los demás guardianes se separaban de la familia Erementaru se encontraron con Chidori, Aki, Xanxus y Squalo. Cosa que fue realmente extraño.

-Aki… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – le pregunto Kyoko, quien estaba con todo el grupo

-recibimos una carta en la mañana – respondió seria

-pero su método de estrega fue…algo sospechosa – contesto Squalo

-no entiendo… - dijeron Ryohei, Tenshin y Akira con una gotita estilo anime

-es que… fue con una kunai – dijo Chidori y comenzó a reír – y casi…mata a Xanxus… le rozo el cuello….- reía- hubieran visto su cara

-sigue riendo y te las veras conmigo – la amenazo

-Vroi… come sea… lo que ocurrió fue… - comenzó a contar Squalo

FLASH back

En el patio de la mansión de encontraban los dos varia junto a las Erementaru hablando tranquilamente, o lo que se podría llamar tranquilo ya que Chidori y Xanxus se la pasaban gritando cada vez que hablaban entre ellos.

-podrían dejar de gritarse y de insultarse mutuamente… si sabemos que se gustan pero no lo demuestren tanto! – les grito Aki sacando un sonrojo de parte de Chidori, mientras que de Xanxus se ganó una mirada asesina y un ligero insulto al cual no le tomo importancia.

Quedaron en silencio un rato. Cuando se proponían entrar a la mansión a descansar, de la nada Xanxus cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido. Chidori se acercó rápido junto a Squalo. Xanxus no dijo nada y se puso de pie.

-te está sangrando el cuello – le dijo Aki

Este se tocó el cuello y resulta que era cierto, aunque no era para preocuparse, era solo un pequeño corte. Squalo debió si mirada al suelo, cerca de donde cayó su jefe, vio lo que había hecho el corte, era una arma ninja kunai.

Aki la tomo y tenía un papel atado al arma. Chidori de lo quito de las mano. Comenzó a leerlo pasa si y su rostro cambio, de estar completamente tranquila, su cara cambio a una de gran sorpresa y enojo.

La carta decía:

_Queridos Erementaru:_

_ Sé que somos enemigos, pero les avisare que en este momento y durante unos días estaremos en Japón, pero no se preocupen. Imagino que todavía no es el día en que vayamos a definir nuestra guerra. Aunque si tengan en cuenta que me gustaría verlos para conocer en persona a quienes muy pronto mi familia y yo vamos a derrotar._

_ATTE_

_Ichiro Nagumo_

_Pd: estaré rondando una escuela…. Creo que era Namimori._

FIN FLASH BACK

-eso fue lo que paso – termino Squalo

Al saber lo ocurrido en la mañana en la mansión Erementaru, decidieron ir todos juntos a casa de Tsuna. Las cosas y planes habían cambiado con tan solo una carta. Además que Kaori debía contarles y mostrarles las fotos que Artemis le envió.

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la casa se Tsuna, había un hombre observando la casa. Eso fue lo que causo mucha extrañeza. Tsuna no conocía a nadie como esa persona. Se le quedo mirando un rato al igual que todos sus acompañantes, hasta que la jefa Erementaru se adelantó quedando delante de Tsuna.

-no pensé que te mostraras tan pronto….Ichiro – dijo seria con las manos en las caderas mirando al frente

Este al escuchar su nombre se giró y sonrió – me da mucho gusto volver a verte… Kaori Amai – avanzo y tomo su mano – quien iba a pensar que esa pequeña niña que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su madre iba a ser tan fuerte y linda

-cállate! – le dijo molesta y tiro su mano lejos de la suya

-no seas tan brusca… yo solo vine conocerlos – volvió a sonreír y esta vez intento acercar su mano a su rostro pero…

-mejor regresas por donde viniste – le dijo Tenshin quien se puso delante de Kaori

-Furufuru tenía razón – rio – realmente reaccionan muy rápido

-NAGUMO-SAMA! – se escuchó el grito de una niña

-ahí esta Nagumo-sama – dijo otro niño similar a ella

-no me puedo librar de ustedes ni por una hora – suspiro

-quienes son ellos…Nagumo-sama? – pregunto la niña

-ellos son los Erementaru y los Vongola – respondió – familia Erementaru y Vongola… ellos son dos de mis guardianes…

-Kairen y Sairen Kurotsuki – contesto Tenshin – guardianes de Tierra-tormenta y agua-lluvia

-porque ellos saben de nosotros? – pregunto la niña

-y por qué nosotros no sabíamos de ellos? – pregunto su hermano

-recuerdan cuando le pedí a Nathan que atacara a cierto punto

-si – contestaron los dos

-esos eran miembros de nuestras familias – contesto Tsuna al recordar lo sucedió con Dino y Artemis – ustedes los atacaron – dijo algo enojado

Los demás comenzaron a prepararse, sacaron lo que tuvieran a mano para defenderse en el momento y estaban listos para todo.

-no te preocupes Tsunayoshi Sawada… así como decía la carta... – se aproximó a Tsuna – no es el día de nuestra batalla… solo hay que esperar – contesto sonriente y dio media vuelta para quedar en medio de los dos niños y con un simple tronar de dedos desaparecieron – adiós familia Erementaru y Vongola – se escuchó en el aire.

-AH! – grito Xanxus golpeando la muralla que estaba a su espalda – esos insectos me la van a pagar!

-no sola a ti… sino que a todos – le dijo Chidori a su lado

-desde cuando saben sus identidades? – le pregunto Gokudera a Tenshin y Kaori

-desde ayer… después de que hablamos con Aki, yo me quede un rato más con Kaori – le dijo Tenshin a todos – en ese momento llego un fax de Artemis con las fotos y la información que reunió.

-siento no haberles dicho… iba a esperar a mañana durante los entrenamientos – dijo mirando el suelo

-no te preocupes – le dijo Yamamoto – ahora solo nos queda entrenar – sonrió

-olvidemos esto… - dijo Aki – yo ya me voy… tengo que avisarle a Chrome y a Mukuro sobre los entrenamientos de mañana – volvió a decir y se fue

-nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Tsuna – nos vemos mañana

-nos vemos mañana – se despidió los demás.

-Haru… tu vienes con nosotros – le dijo Chidori sonriendo

-HAI! - Contesto alegre y fue con ellas

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue. Al principio Tsuna y los demás miraron extrañados al ver como Haru se iban, no le tomaron importancia ya que sabían que estaría bien junto a las demás. Se despidieron naturalmente y se fueron.

-Oye…Tenshin? – le dijo Akira

-dime – contesto

-vamos a llevar a cabo nuestro plan? – le volvió a decir

FLASH BACK

-AKIRA! – Gritaba un rubio por toda la casa – AKIRA… AMOR… ¿Dónde ESTAS?

-por qué gritas tanto, Tenshin?- le pregunto Miu quien intentaba dormir un poco en la sala

-estoy buscado a Akira… la has visto? – le pregunto

-si… ella está en el jardín viendo lo rosales

-gracias Miu – le sonrió y salió corriendo en busca de su novia

Una vez salió de la mansión fue directo a el jardín de rosales. Cuando llego logro ver a Akira bajo un arco de rosas tomando una taza de té. Se quedó un rato mirándola, ya que le pegaba en sol y la briza de frente, moviendo su cabello. Una vista que a él le gustaba mucho. Al principio tuvo la idea de asustarla para llamas su atención. Pero decidió acercársele por la espalda, una vez detrás de ella le cubrió los ojos para que esta adivinara. A lo que no se demoró mucho.

-Tenshin…- sonrió – tú eras el que gritaba?

-si – le beso la mejilla – te estaba buscando

-pero no tienes que gritar…- se rio – quizás despertaste a Xanxus

-si es así… me avisas si lo vez para esconderme o voy a buscar a Chidori - se rio

-y…. ¿Por qué me buscabas? – le pregunto contenta

-que!? … acaso no te puedo buscar para solo pasar tiempo contigo – dijo con cara de perrito

-está bien – lo abrazo, no podía evitar hacerlo cuando él ponía esa cara – lo siento

-está bien…era broma – le rio – la verdad es que si necesito tu ayuda… tengo un pequeño plan – guiño el ojo

-y ese plan incluye a…? – pregunto

-a Kaori y a Hayato – volvió a decir

-y por qué a los dos?

-intuición mía… - le dijo tranquilo – tengo el presentimiento que se gustas y ninguno quiere decirlo

-Tenshin… se conocen desde niños…. Se tienen confianza… no es necesario que se gusten – le dijo riendo

-pero conozco lo suficiente a Kaori para saber cuándo le gusta alguien – le dijo seria – un poco más y parecemos hermanos

-está bien… ¿y en que consiste tu plan?

-quiero que vayamos a una cita doble – dijo alegre

-se van a dar cuenta – lo miro seria

-tienes razón…

-y si mejor le pedimos cada uno que nos acompañen y luego lo transformamos en una especie de "cita" – le sugirió

-por eso te quiero tanto – la abrazo y la beso continuamente en la mejilla – lo que a mí no se me ocurre, a ti sí!

-entonces manos a la obra – le dijo contenta y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso

FIN FLASH BACK

-claro… voy a comprobar mi teoría… ya verás que lo que dije de Kaori es cierto – le guiño el ojo

-está bien… yo llevo a Kaori y tú tienes que ir por Gokudera… - le dijo contesta su novia

-bien… nos vemos en una hora en la plaza del centro – se despidió y se fue

CON LOS VONGOLA

-eso fue raro – dijo Tsuna

-es verdad… primero Byakuran… luego la carta y por ultimo… Ichiro y sus guardianes – le dijo Yamamoto

-por cierto… ¿Por qué Hibari vino con nosotros, eso sí es raro al extremo? – le dijo Ryohei

-a ti que te importa herbívoro – le contesto

-yo sé por qué – le dijo su hermana Kyoko – Rias lo convencía de que viniera… le dijo que si venia entrenaría con el todo el tiempo que él quisiera mañana

-lo tienen mal – le dijo Yamamoto a Ryohei

-al parecer, Haru y las demás se han hecho buenas amigas – dijo Kyoko sonriendo

-es verdad – le dijo Tsuna sonriendo – me alegro por ella – oculto su rostro

-que te ocurre, cabeza de pulpo? – le pregunto el otro peliblanco

-no es nada – sonrió forzadamente

-eso no es cierto – le dijo Yamamoto – te apuesto que quedaste preocupado por Kaori… - lo molesto

-le te veía molesto cuando ese tal Ichiro se le acerco – se burló Hibari que seguí con ellos

-y si fue así que tiene de malo – lo encaro

-eso quiere decir que te gusta – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que los asusto

-que haces aquí Tenshin? Vaya susto que nos diste – le dijo Tsuna con la mano en el pecho producto des susto

-lo siento… pero vine a buscar a Gokudera – dijo tranquilo

-a mí? – Le pregunto – espera…. ¿le paso algo a Kaori? – dijo asustado

-no…no le paso nada- se rio – pero vaya que le gusta – le dijo a Yamamoto quien estaba a su lado

-eso es cierto – se rio el beisbolista

-entonces por qué me viniste a buscar? – le dijo sonrojado

-quiero que me acompañes a comprarle un regalo a Kaori… se acerca su cumpleaños y no sé qué regalarle… y como tú la conoces desde niña debes saber cosas que yo no – le dijo tranquilo – _soy un mentiroso de mierda… si es verdad lo de su cumpleaños… pero yo ya se lo que le gusta…. Soy pésimo para las escusas, con razón siempre me pillan cuando miento. _– pensó para si

-está bien… yo también tengo que comprarle algo en ese caso – le dijo serio

-cuando es su cumpleaños? – le pregunto Tsuna

-pero no que ya tenía 16 – dijo Yamamoto dudoso

-sus cumpleaños en 4 días… el 3 de agosto… dijo que tenía 16 en la escuela para que la dejaran entrar en nuestro año – les dijo Gokudera – no Tenshin

-así es - sonrió y miro a Hibari quien tenía una mirada asesina de "como me engañaron" – si dices algo Hibari…. Le dijo a Rias que no entrene contigo mañana... – lo amenazo

-con eso te salvas… Herbívoro – le contesto de mala manera

-es eso… y... ¿me acompañas?

-está bien…vamos – le dijo rendido – nos vemos después Juundaime

-claro – le dijo sorprendido y de despidió. Una vez que ya no se vea dijo en voz alta – vaya que lo cambia cuando se hablas de Kaori

-es cierto… hay que aprovechar esos momentos – dijo Yamamoto riendo

-pero a ti también te pasa con Maya… a Hibari le pasa con Rias - le dijo Ryohei

-cállate o te muerdo – le dijo Hibari

-voy a hablar con Rias – lo amenazo y este se calló de mala gana y se fue, no aguantaba mas a ese grupo de "herbívoros"

CON LAS EREMENTARU

-no creen que Aki va mucho a ver a Chrome y a Mukuro? – dijo Rias

-yo pienso lo mismo…. Quizás que pasa – le contesto Maya

-los tres de parecen así que, qué le vamos a hacer – le dijo Haru sonriente

-qué bueno que Aki se sienta a gusto con ellos – dijo Chidori feliz

-Vroi… ni que fuera tan complicada ganar su confianza – dijo Squalo

-claro que fue complicado! – le grito Chidori

-ya les contamos como la conocimos… - le dijo Rias

-tampoco fue fácil su vida de niña… - lo reto Maya – el ser abandonada dos veces no es fácil… y aún menos cuando eres una niña y no conoces como es el mundo

-en esos momentos en cuando te das cuenta la crueldad de la gente – le volvió a decir Rias

-pero lo bueno es que ya no está en esa situación – les dijo Akira – todas pudimos salir de ello y ahora somos muy felices – sonrió

-mientras ella se sienta a gusto… todo está bien –finalizo Kaori

-de verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres – dijo Xanxus en voz alta

-y como me entiendes a mí? – le pregunto Chidori

-QUIZAS POR QUE NO TE VEO DE ESA MANERA, BASURA! – le dijo algo tranquilo, claro que para Chidori esas palabras tenían otro significado, sacando un sonrojo de su parte

-eso si es un chiste… - Le dijo Rias a Maya riendo

-quien los entiende a esos dos – se rio con Rias

Estuvieron un rato caminando hacia su "casa", cuando Akira decidió llevar a cabo el plan de Tenshin.

-KAORI! – Le grito y la tomo de la mano – quiero que me acompañes al centro

-por qué? – le pregunto a la pelirroja

-quiero comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños – le dijo contenta

-mi…Cumpleaños? – se preguntó a si misma – va a ser mi cumpleaños? – le pegunto a los presentes

-ah! Tienes del año que te pidan, Kaori – le dijo Maya

-claro que va ser tu cumpleaños… - le grito Chidori

-en 4 días exactamente – agrego Rias

-y yo pensé que Tenshin era el caso especial de la familia – se dijo Akira

-eso significa que tendremos una fiesta el 3 de agosto-desu – dijo Haru abrazando a Kaori

-no lo sé Haru… normalmente no lo celebro – dijo avergonzada – siempre tenemos trabajo en esta fecha por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia

-pero este año no – le respondió la castaña – yo personalmente me hare cargo de la fiesta

-yo te ayudo – le dijeron Rias y Chidori

-primero tu entrenamiento, Haru - le dijo Maya

-ENTRENAMIENTO!? – gritaron los dos varia

-sí... desde hoy entrenaremos a Haru – les dijo Chidori sonriente – y… si le dice al Decimo Vongola te mato Xanxus – lo amenazo

-y lo mismo para ti señor atún – le dijo Maya

-es nuestro pequeño secreto – les dijo Rias y Haru

-como sea… volviendo al tema… acompáñame – le demando Akira

-está bien – suspiro – pero aun no entiendo por qué quieres que vaya

-solo ven – le insistió Akira y se la llevo

-esperen… les dijo Maya corriendo hacia ellas – que entrenamientos hacemos con Haru

-mejor se lo preguntan a Miu… ella es la más indicada – les dijo Kaori y fue arrastrada por Akira al centro

Habían pasado cerca de una hora y media en la que Akira llevaba a rastras a Kaori por todo el centro. Le hizo probarse ropa hasta que se cansó. Mientras, que no muy lejos, se encontraba Tenshin y Gokudera. Tenshin no había encontrado nada para Kaori, pero si había comprado muchos dulces para todos en la "casa". Gokudera por su lado está ya cansado de ver tiendas y tiendas de mujeres, ya hasta se veía raro.

Todo iba marchando a la perfección, ahora solo bastaba el encontrarse como si nada estuviera planeado. Las dos mujeres iban caminando tranquilas cuando escucharon un grito.

-AKIRA! KAORI! – grito un rubio entre la multitud

-TENSHIN! – le dijo Akira – que sorpresa, que haces aquí?

-vine a comprar algunas cosas junto a Gokudera – dijo dejando ver al peliblanco que venía un poco más atrás d el

-Hayato – le dijo Kaori – Tenshin te convenció de acompañarlo?

-algo por el estilo – le contesto nervioso

-y ustedes que has estado haciendo? – pregunto Tenshin

-Akira quería que la acompañara a comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños – contesto la pelirroja

-pueden creer que se le olvido que hasta su cumpleaños? – les dijo la azabache

-no sería primera vez que le pasa – dijo Gokudera aguantando la risa

-ESO SOLO FUE UNA VEZ HAYATO! – le grito he inflo sus mejillas como niña pequeña

-según yo fueron lo – le contesto – y quizás más si no se te ha olvidado en estos años – se rio

-BAKA-HAYATO! – le decía golpeando su pecho

-si no hay duda, cierto amor? – le dijo Tenshin a su novia

-tenías razón – sonrió – es hora de avanzar con el plan

-ahora que estamos los cuatro… ¿qué tal si vemos una película? – propuso el rubio

-si! Hay una que he querido ver desde hace mucho – dijo Akira contenta

-ir al cine? –se preguntó Gokudera

-vamos será divertido – volvió decir Tenshin

-en ese caso cual sería? – pregunto Kaori

-la película se llama "Guerra Mundial Z"… se trata de zombis y todo eso – le dijo Akira

-¿zo...zombis? – dijo Kaori nerviosa

-no me digas que te dan miedo – le dijo su amigo de infancia

-cla…claro que no…como se te ocurre que me dan miedo – le dijo ocultando su nerviosismo.

-entonces vámonos – dijeron la feliz pareja de novios ya de la mano y dos amigo detrás algo nervioso

EN LA "CASA" EREMENTARU

-Miu! Ya legamos! – aviso Chidori

-qué bueno... tengo todo listo para Haru – dijo esta saliendo de la sala principal en su forma bebe junto con Reborn.

-espera…Reborn sabe? – preguntaron Rias y Maya

-sí... el esta deacuerdo con la decisión de Haru y le pedi ayuda con su etrenamiento – volvió a decir

-qué bueno que hayas tomado esa decisión Haru-chan – le dijo sonriendo a la aludida

-gracias… pero no le diga a Tsuna-desu – dijo casi rogando

-no te preocupes no lo hare – dijo con una mano en el corazón

Comenzaremos con un entrenamiento de resistencia – le dijo Miu – así la mediremos, luego, si resistes, mediremos tu fuerza

-está bien – contesto feliz

-nosotras te vamos a acompañar – le dijo Chidori

-las otras dos… tú te vienes conmigo… vamos a entrenar – le demando Xanxus

-pero, pero, pero – repetía ella

-nada de peros… camina – le demando nuevamente

-pero no quiero! – decía como niña pequeña

-YA ME ABURRI BASURA – le grito y la tomo como un saco de papas

-AYUDENME! – fue lo último que se escuchó de la peli celeste

-por qué no va una a ayudarla – propuso Miu avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermano

-Squalo… tú también quiere entrenar? – le pregunto Maya

-Vroi,.. Es lo ideal – le dijo en direcion donde había ido su jefe

-está bien… vamos – lo tomo del brazo y fue con el

-entonces yo te ayudo, Haru – le dijo Rias

-claro… vamos! – respondió contenta

MIENTRAS QUE EN EL CETRO

-toda va como lo planeamos – le dijo Akira a Tenshin

-solo falta dejarlos solos – rio Tenshin

Mientras que os otros dos

-segura que vas a resistir quedare toda la película – le dijo Gokudera a su amiga - sé que estas cosas no te gustas… desde niña les tienes miedo a los zombis

-me voy a quedar toda la película dentro…así que no te burles – le dijo "seria" pasando al frente de los otros dos - _ en que me metí… yo si les tengo miedo... y mucho – decía pasa si_

_**Ahí está el cap. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Volveré a escribir en un avión… es emocionante y el tiempo se me pasa rápido**_

_**Por cierto la película "guerra mundial Z" es en el cine, por lo menos en mi país**_

_**Se las recomiendo… es buenísima… y si me traumo…. Un poco.**_

_**Gracias por leer y saludos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nemuru: aquí este… disculpe si me demore**_

_**Yamiko: deja de disculparte cada vez que te pasa**_

_**Kaori: tenías razones**_

_**Yamiko: como sea al cap.**_

_**Kaori: los personajes no le pertenecen**_

_**Nemuru: solo los Erementaru y Rengoku**_

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Había llegado el fin de semana, lo que significaba el comienzo de los entrenamientos.

Se juntaron fuera de la ciudad, cerca del "hogar" de Mukuro y su banda.

-entonces entrenaran con su equivalente – les dijo Reborn

-por lo que las parejas o grupo serán: - les dijo Miu - Mukuro y Chrome contra Aki.

-contra Aki? – le dijo Chrome a Mukuro

-así parece… será divertido – le respondió mirando a su contrincante

-no te confíes Mukuro…. Ninguno ha visto nuestra fuera real – les dio la espalda y se dirigió al lugar destinado para su batalla

-la siguiente es… Rias contra Hibari

-ahora si no te escapas – le dijo burlándose

-igual te prometí entrenar hoy – suspiro Rias y se fueron

-Yamamoto, Chidori y Squalo…. Luego Gokudera contra Maya – les dijo Reborn

-VROI, POR QUE CON ELLOS? – dijo el peli blanco

-por qué res de agua como Yamamoto y yo – le dijo Chidori

-además sería bueno tener un duelo de espadas – agrego Yamamoto sonriente y se dirigió donde Maya – buena suerte

- gr…gracias – le dijo sonriendo

-Maya… ya vámonos – le dijo su compañero de entrenamiento

-si – lo siguió

-Akira contra Ryohei… y también…. Lambo y Tenshin – lo último, Miu, lo dijo casi ruedo

-no seas tan rudo con lambo… Tenshin – le dijo su novia

-o tiene que preocuparte por eso, Akira – le dijo Ryohei – lambo puede usar la bazooka de los 10 años

-bazooka de los 10 años? – dijeron la pareja de novios

-SHI! – Dijo el pequeño saltando – con esto puedo transformarme en 10 años más grande

-DE VERDAD!? - le dijo Tenshin interesado en el tema

-si es necesario te muestro – le guiño y se subió a su espalda

-claro…. VAMONOS! – dijo contento y se fueron

-nosotros también Akira –le dijo Ryohei – HAY QUE ENTRENAR AL EXTREMO!

-SI! – le respondió y lo siguió

- y el último grupo – les dijo Reborn – los jefes de familia

-veamos qué tan fuertes son…escoria – les dijo Xanxus

-será divertido… ¿no, Tsuna? – le dijo Kaori

-claro – respondió nervioso

-vamos Tsuna… ponte serio… quiero ver el poder de que tanto hablan que tiene el décimo Vongola – le sonrió

-está bien – le devolvió la sonrisa

Cuando los tres jefes se fueron, en el claro donde estaban, se quedaron Bianchi, Kyoko y i-pin preparando un "almuerzo" para cuando los demás terminaran su entrenamiento.

-nosotros también nos iremos un rato… tenemos cosas que hacer… ¿no, Reborn? – le dijo Miu sonriendo

-así es….Haru-chan… vienes con nosotros – le dijo Reborn a la castaña

-HAI! – le contesto y se fueron los tres a otra parte del bosque

-Haru también entrena, Bianchi? – le pregunto la peli naranja

-así parece Kyoko – le respondió

-por qué será que Haru-chan también? – les dijo i-pin

-no lo sé… pero… tenemos que seguir cocinando – les respondió la mayor

-mejor déjanos eso a nosotras… Bianchi – le dijo Kyoko nerviosa

Para los lugares de entrenamiento de cada uno de ellos, hicieron un círculo de un 2 kilómetro de radio, separándolo en ocho partes de igual tamaño.

CON LOS DE LOS DE NIEBLA Y HIELO

Aki se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Mukuro y Chrome. Estos se estaban sincronizando para poder contra Aki.

En ese instante Aki se encontraba con los ojos cerrados frente a los dos y con su pistola en la mano derecha y las cadenas de esta en la izquierda. El lugar a su alrededor se comenzó a enfriar y un humo celeste la rodeaba por completo.

Ante tal acción Mukuro tomo la iniciativa y le ordeno a Chrome que atacara junto a él, de esa manera, Aki, se desconcentraría y no podría llegar a su objetivo final. Cuando estaban por llegar a ella, esta abrió los ojos y dijo:

-TECNICA EREMENTARU, TRAMPA FLOR DE HIELO! – golpeo el suelo con la cadena y este se cubrió de hielo y en el momento en que los dos guardianes de la niebla lo pisaron, una especie de flor los envolvió, obligándolos a soltar sus armas y quedar inmóvil.

-vaya….no me esperaba algo como eso – le dijo Mukuro con su típica sonrisa

-Aki… hace frio le dijo Chrome

-lo siento…. Ya los bajo – les contesto y disparo a la base de la flor, rompiéndola y soltando a los dos

- creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – le dijo Mukuro – además Chrome se ve cansada

-Chrome, puedes ir sola o estas muy cansada – le pregunto Aki de forma sobreprotectora

-estoy bien… eso creo – dijo tratando de ponerse de pie

-no seas bruta… te lle… - le decía Mukuro hasta que

-Yuki… - dijo Aki y apareció su lobo – lleva a Chrome hasta el claro

Yuki se acercó a esta y puso su cabeza bajo el brazo de Chrome y la ayudo a ponerse de pie para después subirla su espalda como si él fuera un caballo y se comenzó a moverse a su lugar de destino.

-vienes…Mukuro - le dijo Aki

-por qué te preocupas tanto por Chrome? - le pregunto

-me hace recordar cuando yo era niña – le contesto con algo de tristeza

-ya veo…pero – fue interrumpido

-pero ahora tengo a mi familia y soy feliz junto a ellos – le dijo sonriéndole

-y también – le dijo acercándose a ella hasta llegar en frente – nos tienes a nosotros y la pandilla – le revolvió el pelo

-es verdad… también los tengo a ustedes – le sonrió ampliamente

CON RIAS Y HIBARI

Su entrenamiento era parecido a sus encuentros en la azotea de la escuela. Pero al tener mayor espacia para moverse sus técnicas eran más contantes. Como siempre ninguno cedía, ninguno retrocedía y se daba por vencido.

Rias, como muchas otras veces, uso su técnica especial pero esta vez Hibari la detuvo a tiempo y pudo llegar a ella. Al estar en frente, puso un pie detrás de ella y su brazo sobre su hombro, así al empujarla con este, ella se caería de espalda. Y así fue, al caer Hibari aprovecho para posesionarse sobre ella y poner una tonfa sobre su cuello.

-mucho por hoy… me rindo – le dijo sonriendo nerviosa

-qué? – dijo este

-que me rindo… ya estoy cansada y tengo hambre – le respondió

-vamos a seguir – le exigió

-a ver…. Mira señor gruñón… - le dijo molesta – si quieres seguir entrenando con el nivel que ya estábamos… me vas a dejar descansar y comer algo… si no…olvídate que vamos a entrenar

-está bien… más te vale cumplir con tu palabra…herbívora - le respondió

-claro que la voy a cumplir… me divierto mucho entrenando contigo… - corrió y quedo frente a el – Hibari

CON CHIDORI, YAMAMOTO Y SQUALO

Su entrenamiento está lleno de risas por parte de Chidori, le divertía ver como Yamamoto y Squalo luchaban arduamente uno contra el otro, espada contra espada. Ella pocas veces se metía en la batalla, pero cuando lo hacía, les dificultaba el ambiente.

Cuando ya vio que no podían más y ellos se seguían exigiendo, decidió separarlos a la fuerza.

-TECNCA EREMENTARU, LATIGO DE AGUA – grito y disparo, pero estas balas eran de agua y la estela que dejaban era el látigo. Los golpeo en el estómago obligándolos a detenerse

-VROI, ESO DOLIO CHIDORI-BAKA - le grito Squalo molesto

-ya están cansados… terminen con esto y nos vamos – les dijo a los dos

-está bien – le dijo Yamamoto riendo – Chidori ¿Por qué no tenías deseos de pelear? – le pregunto

-ayer estuve entrenando con Xanxus, tuve que dejarlo sorprendido para poder irme y descansar… pero aun así, aun no me recupero – le respondió

-y aun así, nos la hiciste difícil – le dijo el peliblanco – humedecer todo el lugar

-pero que tanto fue lo que paso para eso…me refiero… ¿se puede dejar así a Xanxus? – le pregunto Yamamoto

-bueno….

FLASH BACK

Después de que Xanxus se la llevo a la fuerza, lo único que hicieron fue entrenar hasta que se cansaran de ello.

Ya llevaban 3 horas de entrenamiento sin ni un respiro. Y Xanxus la ataco de tal manera que la dejo de espadas al suelo y se posiciono sobre ella. Una mano de él le sostenía las otros dos a Chidori sobre la cabeza. Mientras que en la otra tenía su pistola apuntando a su pecho.

-YA XANXUS… DEJAME IR…. YA ME ABURRI! – le alego

-YA CALLATE! VAMOS A ENTRENAR Y LISTO, ESCORIA – le grito

-pero ya no quiero – le volvió a decir

-QUE SI Y P….. – le iba a volver a decir pero lo hicieron callar

Chidori en un movimiento de control de su elemento, empujo la cabeza de Xanxus con un pequeño látigo de agua. Haciendo que este se le acercara más al rostro, por lo que Chidori levanto un poco su cabeza y lo callo juntando sus labios con los de Xanxus.

Fue un beso corto, pero lo suficiente para dejar a Xanxus inmóvil con la acción inesperada de Chidori.

FIN FLASH BACK

-y después me fui corriendo – le dijo Chidori riendo y saliendo del lugar

-TU HICISTE QUE?! – le preguntaron los dos

GOKUDERA Y MAYA

El poder de los dos era impresionante, era destructor. Pero estaban en el mismo nivel, por lo que era una lucha justa.

A diferencia de los demás, ellos decidieron detener su entrenamiento al mismo tiempo y no hubo mayor discusión.

-Gokudera…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dijo Maya sentándose sobre un troco que habían botado durante el entrenamiento

-claro…dime – le respondió sentándose a su lado

-¿sabes lo que es el amor? – le dijo sin mayor importancia

-¿!¿! QUE?! – Le dijo alarmado - ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

-es que… le pregunte a Rias y me dio una explicación muy científica, luego a Chidori y no alcanzo a responderme porque Xanxus se la llevo, Miu no puedo contestarme porque tenía cosas que hacer, Aki me dijo que no sabía cómo explicarlo, Tenshin y Akira me dieron el ejemplo que eran ellos y Kaori se puso del color de so cabello y no me contesto – le dijo seria y lo miro – entonces… ¿sabes lo que es?

-bueno…como decirlo…- intentaba dar una respuesta

-que no sea científico… ¿sí? – Le dijo rogando – con Rias me basto

-la verdad no es como decirlo…pero, cuando te sientes a gusto con alguien, feliz y no deseas alejarte de… se entendería como amor – le dijo nervioso

-ya veo… ¿tu sientes eso por alguien? – le volvió a preguntar

Cuando se giró a mirarlo se dio cuenta que esta ya no estaba a su lado. Y en su lugar se estaba hiendo donde los demás. Quería evitar a toda costa las preguntas de Maya.

RYOHEI Y AKIRA

El este caso era un entrenamiento normal, ninguno se exigia mucho.

-esto es genial – le dijo Akira

-es cierto… no pensé que fueras tan fuerte – le respondió Ryohei

-que no lo parezca no quiere decir que no lo sea

-puedes hacer de nuevo tu técnica?

-claro – tomo un poco de distancia – TECNICA EREMENTARU… LUZ CEGADORA – una esfera de luz salió de ella al juntar sus espadas, y al momento de tirarlas fueron a parar cerca de Ryohei dejándolo ciego por unos instantes para luego ser tirado al pasto.

-EXTREMO! – dijo poniéndose de pie

Estaban riendo por lo sucedido cuando…

-AKIRA! SALVAME! – se escuchó un grito e dirección a ellos

-Ryohei… ese es lambo? – le pregunto

-sí. Pero con 15 años… debió ocupar la bazooka de los 10 años – le respondió

-AKIRA…. AYUDA… TENSHIN! – le volvió a decir ya a su lado

-LAMBO NO TE ESCAPES… HAY QUE SEGUIR! – se escuchó en el bosque

-AYUDEME! -les dijo a los dos

-TECNICA EREMENTARU… RAYO TAGANTE – grito Tenshin saltando sobre la altura de los árboles y lanzando sus chakram

Sus armas rodearon a los guardianes de luz y sol, ya que se dirigían solo a lambo. Quien al momento se alcanzarlo, el efecto de la bazooka desapareció y no lo alcanzaron.

-TENSHIN… TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS TAN BRUTO CON LAMBO! – lo reto Akira

-lo siento – respondió apenado

-pero lambo está bien – le ayudo Ryohei a Tenshin

-pero me dio mucho miedo – se puso a llorar en brazos de Akira

-eres un idiota… Tenshin – le dijo en un tono de enojada y diriguéndose con los demás – y tú también Ryohei… no tuenes que ayudarlo

-pero...pero… pero – dijieron los dos y la siguieron

CON MIU, REBORN Y HARU

-es increíble…un solo día y ya es muy rápida – le dijo Miu a Reborn

-tienes razón – le respondió – creo que fue buena idea el entrenarla

-además de que se ve contenta – sonrió

-deberías sonreír más seguido – le dijo Reborn a Miu

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-por qué te vez bonita… como cuando nos conocimos – le volvió a decir y se dirigió donde Haru – HARU-CHAN… YA ES HORA DE VOLVER

-sí, Reborn – le respondió sonriente - ¿Cómo estuve hoy?

-has mejorado mucho… en poco tiempo mas vas a estar lista para una batalla

-cuando volvamos a la cuidad tenemos que elegir qué tipo de arma usaras – le dijo Miu

-tiene que adaptarte a ella primero… después puedes comenzar a luchar como los demás – agrego el arcobaleno.

Cuando los tres comenzaron a llegar al claro donde dejaron a Bianchi y las demás, se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos en llegar, salvo por los jefes.

-qué bueno que ya llegaron – les dijo i-pin

-solo faltan Kaori, Tsuna y Xanxus – agrego Kyoko

-donde estarán? – se preguntó Yamamoto

-ellos debían entrenar por ahí – les señalo Miu a un área de altura hacia el noroeste del bosque

Apenas termino de hablar Miu, se escuchó un gran estruendo y se vio que alguien había sido lanzado con mucha fuerza cerca de ellos.

-QUE SE CREEN… BASURAS – había sido Xanxus el que llego de esa manera – ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!

Al momento en que se propuso ir al lugar de entrenamiento, se vio a Tsuna corriendo en direcciona el serio. Estaba totalmente concentrado en la batalla, por lo que tomo importancia a quienes estaba cerca, después de todo estaba comportándose como el décimo.

La lucha entre ellos siguió por unos instantes. Tsuna intentó golpearlo y Xanxus lo esquilo quedando uno frente a otro con unos 10 metros de distancia.

-NO ME IGNOREN… PAR DE TONTOS! – es escucho a Kaori quien salto y con su guadaña golpeo en la mitad de la distancia que tenían y unas ráfagas de fuego los atacaron.

El primero en recuperarse fue Xanxus, quien no dudo en atacarla. Y Tsuna a los segundos después. Era una batalla de los entre los tres, no habían alianzas sino que simplemente atacaban al que tuvieran al frente.

Sus guardianes lograron reconocer que ellos estaban luchando enserio. Xanxus serio y listo para todo, junto con llamas en sus pistolas. Tsuna con su imagen de siempre, serio, ojos anaranjados y llamas en sus puños y frente. Y Kaori además de que estaba igual que sería que los demás, no se lograba distinguir su pupila, su guadaña rodeada de fuego y su cabello se movía como si fuera fuego de verdad.

-Miu… como detenemos la pelea? – le pregunto Rias

-si es que tenemos posibilidad de hacerlo – le agrego Squalo

-Miu… esa tu técnica – le dijo Reborn

-bien – le respondió y se adelantó – TECNICA EREMENTARU… VIENTO CELESTIAL! – dijo y de su espalda salieron unas alas que al momento de batirlas provoco un viento lo suficientemente fuerte que hizo que los jefes se detuvieran y soltaran sus armas.

-MUCHO POR HOY! – les grito Reborn

Cuando todo acabo, fueron a comer lo que Kyoko y i-pin cocinaron. Bianchi aun seguía con lo suyo y por bien de todos mejor que no terminara.

-Etto…Akira, Tenshi, Hayato… ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación ayer? – les pregunto Kaori avergonzada

Tenshin y Akira de rieron por la pregunta, mientras que Hayato se sonrojo y suspiro recordando lo sucedido.

-pues veras… - le dijo Akira

-lo que paso fue… - agrego Tenshin

FLASH BACK

La película ya había comenzado y hasta ese momento Kaori se estaba controlando, por poco y su miedo le ganaba. Akira y Tenshin estaban como s nada viendo cada escena, y Hayato también, solo que debes en cuando desviaba su vista para ver a su amiga y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

Hasta que llego la escena donde los zombis comenzaron a escalar un muro subiéndose encima de otros. Al comienzo Kaori empezó a susurra algo y comenzó a temblar.

Ya cundo lograron pasar, Hayato sintió como su mano era tomada y apretada por la de su amiga. Akira por su parte estaba sorprendida y mejor dicho maravillada por la escena, mientras que Tenshin se reía por la reacción de su novia.

Cuando llevo la escena donde aparece un zombi en el avión, mejor dicho cuando sale del elevador, se escucharon varios gritos pequeños de las personas que se asustaron. Hasta Akira se sorprendió y tomo la mano de Tenshin quien también de asusto. Los dos de vieron y luego miraron a sus amigos.

Para su sorpresa Hayato se encontraba sonrojado. Kaori por el susto no aguanto más y los abrazo.

-tengo miedo….tengo miedo – repetía bajito y solo su amigo la escucho

Hayato logra reaccionar al escuchar eso y su rostro cambia a uno preocupado, luego vio la película y ya había sudo mucho para Kaori, la tomo de la mano y…

-vámonos… salgamos de aquí – le llevo a su amiga fuera de la sala

Una vez fuera, se encontraban sentados en una banca. Kaori seguía con miedo y escondía su rostro en pecho de Hayato, mientras este la consolaba. Cuando se recuperó, la película ya había terminado.

-te dije que no debías entrar… mira como terminaste – le dijo tranquilo

-no…no quería que te burlaras de mi – le dijo apenada

-ya sé que le tienes miedo… no me iba a burlar – le respondió viendo como Tenshin y Akira salían de la sala y se dirigían donde ellos.

Este vio como Tenshin se acercaba cautelosamente, la iba a asustar y lo logro, causando que Kaori por el susto de todo, la película y ahora Tenshin, se desmallara.

Akira lo reto todo el camino, se le había pasado la mano con eso último. Hayato la llevaba en brazos y el la dejo en su habitación para luego irse.

FIN FLASH BACK

La tarde paso y el entrenamiento ya habían terminado.

Miu se adelantó y se llevó a Kaori consigo, le dio una señal a Haru y cuando ya no se podía ver rastro de ellas dos.

-bien…ahora si… NINA! – les dijo la castaña

-que ocurre Haru – le pregunto Tsuna

-creo que saben que se acerca el cumpleaños de Kaori… ¿no?

- si – le respondió Yamamoto

-Pues… por lo que me ha dicho Miu… el año pasado no lo celebro – hizo una pausa – así que este año le haremos una fiesta sorpresa! – finalizo contenta

-me parece maravilloso – le dijo Kyoko

-claro y si Hibari nos da permiso de irnos antes… sería mejor todavía – opinó Rias y miro al guardián

-y por qué les tendría que dar permiso? – les dijo este

-que te cuesta! – le alego Rias

-y que gano si lo hago

-Etto… - decía nerviosa

-te préstamos a Rias todo un día – le dijo Chidori y Akira

-esperen que… y no he d… - Tenshin la hizo callar

-está bien… es un trato – sonrió y se fue

-bien… un problema menos…. Ahora la comida – dijo Haru

-yo puedo hacer eso…- le dijo Yamamoto

-yo te ayudo… Takeshi – le dijo Maya

-yo también! – dijeron Ryohei y Tenshin

-yo también voy… me preocupare que no se coman todo – suspiro Akira

-yo te ayudo en eso Akira – le dijo Kyoko

-la decoración! – volvió a decir la castaña

-ayudamos los demás… - le dijo Tsuna

-pero… quien distrae a Kaori… - dijo Chidori

-Vroi… si todos van a salir temprano ella también – agrego Squalo

-se arruino su plan – se burló Xanxus

-cierra la boca – hablo Aki

-y si se gana un castigo – opino Chrome

-ese es un buen plan – la apoyo Mukuro

-habrá que engañarla – opino Bianchi – y cuando salga también habrá que llevársela lejos durante un rato

-y… ¿Quién es el más indicado para eso? – pregunto Aki

-yo sé quien! – dijo Yamamoto entre risas

-eso es obvio – agrego Mukuro con su típica risita

-cabeza de pulpo… tu misión es distraer a Kaori – le dijo Ryohei apoyado en su hombro

-¿Qué?... olvídenlo… después de lo que paso ayer no – respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-¿Qué paso ayer? – dijeron la mayoría

-NADA! – respondió y se fue

-entonces quien la distrae? – pregunto Maya

-qué tal si Chrome, Aki y yo lo hacemos – opino Mukuro

-perdón – le dijo Aki

-a mí me parece bien – sonrió Chrome lo que hizo cambiar de opinión a Aki

-está bien… nosotros la distraemos – contesto sonriente

Al terminar el tema, cada uno se fue a su hogar. Tsuna le ofreció a haru si la acompañaba y esta no se negó.

Miu en el camino le conto sobre los avances de a Haru e su entrenamiento y que ya debía elegir un arma.

Todos al llegar cayeron de inmediato en un sueño profundo, estaban realmente cansados.

* * *

_**Ahí está el capítulo…**_

_**De verdad lamento haberme demorado en subirlo**_

_**Me surgieron algunos problemas de último minuto**_

_**Pero ya no importa**_

_**Lo de la película… espero no haber dicho mucho**_

_**Saludos **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nemuru: ya volví... y los siento (llorando)**_

_**Yamiko: recién esta libre...termino sus semanas de prueba**_

_**Kaori: además que tiene una semana libre**_

_**Kyuru: vivan las mini vacaciones de fiestas patrias!**_

_**Nemuru: bueno... aquí les dejo el cap.**_

_**Yamiko: mafiosa de fuego... presenta**_

_**Kaori: los personajes no le pertenecen solo los oc**_

CAPITULO 8

El día domingo, en la mansión Erementaru se encontraban en la sala principal, Kaori junto a Miu y Artemis. Estaban esperando que Haru llegara ya que era el día en que esta erigiría el arma que usaría además de una sorpresa.

-y... ¿como te fue en tu búsqueda Artemis? – pregunto la pelirroja

- la verdad es que muy bien – le contesto sonriendo – pero me demore más de lo que esperaba – suspiro

-y eso se debe a...? – le dijo Miu

-a...nada – se sonrojo

-por tu cara hay que deducir que Dino te ayudo y eso fue tu distracción – le dijo Kaori riendo

-estera...yo no he dicho nada – casi en grito

-pero tu cara lo dice todo... – le dijo la arcobaleno acercándose a su rostro – bien Artemis... habla... ¿que paso en tu misión de búsqueda?

-mejor pregunta ¿que no paso? – le dijo Kaori riendo

-YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME! – Dijo la espía Erementaru como si fuera tomate – está bien... se los diré... pero me dejan de molestar – les advirtió

FLASH BACK

Desde que haru comenzó a entrenarse, a Artemis se le fue encomendado que buscara el octavo anillo de los Erementaru. Uno que se usaba solo en un caso especial, ya que no era necesario que fuera un heredero directo de la familia, este era decisión del jefe, alguien en quien confía plenamente.

Como era lógico, Artemis fue acompañada de Dino. Quien desde que llego junto la Vongola, no se separo de ella.

Debía buscar información del último poseedor del octavo anillo, por lo que empezaron a preguntarle al decimo, y luego pasaron de familia en familia preguntando y sacando información. En esto minutos estaban al sur de Francia en un pueblo pequeño, donde se supone que estaba el ultimo propietario.

-en serio Dino... no tienes que acompañarme siempre – le dijo a su amigo quien caminaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa

-pero no me molesta acompañarte – le sonrió – así Kaori estará más tranquila si te pasa algo

-aun si... puedo defenderme sola

-pero nunca está de más tener una ayuda –se le acrece – por cierto... ¿que buscamos?... nunca me dijiste que era

-buscamos el ultimo anillo Erementaru

-¿uno más? ¿Cuántos tienen? – le dijo sorprendido

-son siete como en la Vongola, solo que el octavo es decisión del jefe de familia – de explico

-entonces Kaori encontró a alguien?

-si...ha entrenado con ellas este último tiempo

-y la conozco

-si...es muy cercana a los Vongola – sonrió

-entonces...dime... ¿quien es?

-es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O - le dijo la espalda

-eres mala Artemis – se le acerco mas, poniéndola nerviosa

-etto...yo... – decía nervios ay vio a su alrededor – YA LLEGAMOS! – Dijo contenta –_ me salve_ – pensó y suspiro

Se acercaron a una pequeña casa de color miel que era rodada y cubierta por una enredadera. Al tocar la puerta les abrió una mujer de unos 43 años y los invito a pasar.

-entonces... ¿que los trae por aquí? – pregunto curiosa

-vinimos a hablar con su marido... con Suichiro – le dijo Artemis seria

-con que con el – dijo nerviosa metiendo su mano en el bolsillo del delantal que traía

-por favor no lo saque si se quiere ahorrar molestias – le dijo Dino – no saque ese cuchillo de su delantal

Hubo un silencio. Como era posible que supieran del cuchillo pensaba la mujer. En eso el esposo se hizo presente con un aura de superioridad.

-que es lo que hacen dos personas de la mafia en este lugar? – dijo serio

-disculpe que lo moleste de esta manera... – dijo Artemis frente a él – mi nombre es Artemis Fiamma... soy una espía de la familia Erementaru y necesito hablar con usted – le dijo lo más seria posible

-los Erementaru... – dijo con nostalgia – años que no escuchaba de esa familia

-bueno... en ese caso le informo que la familia Erementaru ha vuelto a renacer – sonrió

-como...yo vi...yo vi como Kai fue asesinado – dijo sorprendido

-lo se... pero el no es nuestro jefe – le dijo

-en ese caso quién es? – Pregunto su mujer – quien dirige la familia – volvió a decir con intriga

-su hija... Kaori Amai – les dijo Dino sonriendo

-Kaori...ella esta... ¿viva? – pregunto sorprendido

-así es...viva y es la nueva jefa – sonrió Artemis

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre la familia y se enteraron que él fue la mano derecha y amigo de infancia de Kai Amai. Lo conoció desde los 6 años y siempre estuvo presente, desde que se volvió el líder hasta el día en que murió. Su mejor amigo, por quien se hizo fuerte.

- me imagino que están aquí por el anillo... ¿no? – pregunto el hombre

-así es... Kaori ya decidió quien será el nuevo poseedor – le contesto Artemis

-yo tengo una pregunta – dijo la mujer

-diga – contesto Dino

-por qué ha pasado todo esto... digo esta unión de familias y el requerimiento del anillo con tanta rapidez? – pregunto

-por que tendremos una guerra... por así decirlo – contesto Artemis

-para ser más exacto... los Vongola y las Erementaru se aliaron para luchar contra los Rengoku – le dijo Dino

-así que ellos también reaparecieron – dijo bajo Suichiro

-así es, hemos tenido algunos encuentros... yo personalmente - Artemis recordó la cortadura echa por Nathan – al parecer ya se han visto con el jefe

-ya veo... – Suichiro se levanto y fue a una pared cerca de un estante. Golpeo 4 veces y luego corrió una tabla. Dentro había una caja de terciopelo negro con el emblema de la familia Erementaru – aquí está el anillo – se lo entrego a Artemis

-muchas gracias – dijeron Dino y Artemis

-y díganme... como se llama el futuro poseedor?

-primero... es una mujer... y su nombre el Haru Miura – contesto Artemis con una sonrisa

-ESPERA... HARU! – dijo Dino alterado

-si... algún problema con eso – le dijo Artemis sorprendida

-bueno...es que haru...ella... no tiene el carácter como para una lucha y... – decía nervioso

-me quieres decir que no puede por que es débil – le dijo molesta – porque si es así te recuerdo que hay un solo hombre en nuestra familia... todas son mujeres, todas son guardianas, salvo tensina – le dijo frente a él molesta – y la decisión es de Kaori

-está bien... no digo nada mas... – dijo apenado

-se ven muy lindos juntos – dijo la mujer riendo – deben ser muy buenos novios – sonrió

-¿NOVIOS?! – dijeron sorprendidos y sonrojados

-espero nosotros no somos novios – dijo Artemis alterada

-deben estar mintiendo...s se llevan muy bien y se ven bien juntos – volvió a decir

-parece que nos pillaron Artemis – le dijo dino sonriendo – _a ver como reaccionas _– pensó el

-¿que? – pregunto incrédula

-eso... que somos novios – se le acrece y la beso. Permanecieron así unos minutos y luego se separaron. Artemis estaba completamente roja, mientras Dino se aguantaba la risa. – Bueno... sin más que decir ni hacer – se puso de pie – debemos volver a Japón

-está bien... – se pararon y fueron a la puerta – que tengan un buen viaje – les dijo la mujer mientras los dos de iban

-les aviso que en algún día iremos a verlos Japón – les dijo Suichiro

-está bien... cuando guste – le dijo Artemis aun sonrojada tratando de disimular

-adiós- se despidieron por última vez y se fueron.

Pasaron unos minutos y Dino hablo riendo.

-y... te gusto mi broma – les dijo riendo

-broma... ¿era una broma? – pregunto mirando el piso

-si... ¿por qué? – pregunto inocente

-no...Por nada –contesto tratando de disimular su desilusión

-no...No era broma... es enserio – se le acerco y la beso nuevamente –me gustas... desde hace años – se le declaro

-eras un idiota – le dijo con un tono molesto de niña pequeña y se adelanto

-pero...Artemis... lo siento – la seguía

-déjame sola...estoy molesta – seguía con su berrinche

-LO SIENTO! – le dijo corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla

FIN FLASH BACK

-espera... Dino... se te – decía Kaori poniéndose del color de su cabello

-eso parece – respondió Artemis tímida

-como que parece... Artemis querida... – le dijo y se le acerco – él se te declaro

-QUIEN SE LE DECLARO A ARTEMIS?! – decía un rubio entrando a la habitación acompañado de las demás y la octava guardiana.

-eso no te importa... Haru ya llego...así que hay que empezar con la elección de arma – dijo Chidori contenta

-primero hay que ver sus habilidades para elegir un arma que concuerde con ella – le dijo maya

-no importa... vamos a la armería – hablo Akira llevándose a Haru

-armería?... y donde se supone que están eso? – le pregunto Haru sorprendida por lo grande que debía ser la casa para que en todo ese tiempo no se diera cuenta de que había una armería

-las armerías normalmente están ocultas – le explico Rias – nosotras la tenemos a la vista de todos... pero nadie se da cuenta porque es algo completamente normal.

-como...no entiendo – les respondió Haru

-en el jardín – le dijo Kaori

-esa...cosa que parece invernadero? – Dijo sorprendida – eso es la armería

-si! – contestaron la familia

-INCREIBLE! – decía Haru saltando de alegría

Salieron al jardín, directo al "invernadero". Al entrar Haru quedo sin habla. Las paredes estaban llenas de armas de todo tipo.

-entonces... cuál es tu especialidad de pelea? – le pregunto Rias

-diría que es de largo alcance... como si fuera a lanzar algo – le dice con una dedo en su labios

-como una pistola o alguna lanza? – le dice Aki

-no sé si algo así... me siguen dando algo de miedo – respondió apenada

-nada con filo? – le pregunto chicoria

-si fuera así va a ser un problema el encontrar el arma adecuada – dijo maya en voz alta

-y una Manriki – dijo Akira

-¿que es eso? – pregunto Haru

-es una cadena ni muy larga ni muy corta, como un látigo. Pero que en sus dos extremos tiene una pesa – le respondió Tenshin

- donde quedo esa cosa? –pregunto Miu

-¿quien era la que tenía que limpiar la ultima ves? - dijo Kaori mirando a la mayor

-está bien... lo siento no ordene - se defendió Miu

-aquí esta – hablo Aki señalando la Manriki

-intenta usarla Haru – le pidió Kaori

Haru se hizo una pequeña demostración y a pesar de haber sido solo unos días de entrenamiento había progresado mucho. Después de todo estaba a cargo de dos arcobalentos fuertes.

-bien...entonces esa cera tu arma – le dijo Akira contenta mientras la abrazaba

-tienes que tenerla siempre contigo – dijo Aki como una mama

-está bien... veré como la guardo – respondió contenta la castaña

-ahora la segunda parte – dijo Miu llevándose a Haru de vuelta a la sala principal

-¿segunda parte? – preguntaron todos los presentes salvo Kaori y Artemis

Al llegar a la sala vieron que sobre la mesa se encontraba la caja de terciopelo negro con el emblema.

-lo que está dentro de la caja es para ti Haru – le informo Artemis

Haru avanzo y tomo la caja. Al abrirla encontró un anillo como el de las guardianas, solo que este era de color negro y con el emblema de la familia.

-ese anillo es para ti – hablo Kaori sentada en su escritorio – es un anillo extra que no requiere estar ligado a la familia - camino hacia Haru – el jefe elige quien lo posee y yo... como la jefa Erementaru elijo que tu lo lleves – le sonrió

El resto del día fue entrenar y entrenar para aumentar las habilidades de todos. Además podían estar tranquilas, ya que los dos varias no se encontraban en la casa. Habían viajado de vuelta a Italia a ver cómo estaban los demás varias

Pasaron dos días y llago el 3 de agosto. El día hasta ese momento iba bien. Ya era el tercer receso y había que hacer que castigaran a Kaori para que se quede un rato más en la escuela. Pero no había pasado nada "malo" como para que la castigaran. Hibari la vigilaba todo el tiempo para cumplir con su parraba, claro que no era porque se lo hayan pedido si no por la "recompensa " que tendría, un día con Rias.

-por que me miran tanto? – les pregunto Kaori de sorpresa a sus amigos

-no te miramos tanto kao – le dijo tencha riendo

-así es...es solo que te ves distinta hoy – lo apoyo Akira

-que me haya tomado el cabello no significa que me miren tanto – dijo algo molesta

-si... pero con tanto cabello no te hace mal peinarte de vez en cuando – lee dijo el peliblanco de su amigo

-mira quién habla... por lo menos me puedo arreglar y no tengo un pulpo permanente en la cabeza – lo desafío

-mira... pequeña enana de 15 años – iba a decir cuando sintió un dolor en la pierna. Kaori le había mandado una patada en el muslo dejándolo adolorido

-por idiota – le dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo de la escena

-duele – decía mientras sobaba su pierna

-KAORI ESTAS CON FALDA NO DEBES HACER ESO! – le dijo Rias corriendo a su lado

-Gokudera... estas bien? – le pregunto el decimo

-me duele un poco... nada mas – decía ya de pie

-la hiciste enojar – le dijo Tenshin

-pero sirvió que lo haya echo... Hibari vio cuando le pego a Gokudera – le dijo Yamamoto

-eso significa que la van a castigar por violencia contra su compañero – termino maya

-y desde cuando ustedes terminan la frase del otro – les dijo Akira riendo

-esto...nosotros – decían a la vez

-HERVIBORA! – se escucho a Hibari a lo lejos. Y fueron todos a ver. Cuando llegaron vieron como Hibari está siendo sostenido por sus subordinados, Kaori al frente de la sorprendida y Rias en medio de los dos

-VAMOS CALMENSE – decía temerosa

Al evaluar la situación vieron que Hibari tenía la mejilla roja, y por su histeria dedujeron que fue kaori quien le pego.

-lo siento – dijo arrepentida y mirando el suelo – iré a castigo... lo siento nuevamente – finalizo y entro

-Hibari...perdónala... no es uno de sus mejores días – le decía Rias suplicante

-¿QUE PASO RIAS? – le dijo Maya que llego a su lado junto a los demás

-Hibari la vio y le dijo que estaba castigada por pegarle a Gokudera y como esta no respondía quiso alcanzar su hombro para hacerla reaccionar y esta se sorprendió y le pego – finalizo Rias

-como sea... yo ya hice mi parte – les dijo Hibari - tu cumple la tuya Rias – la miro sobre el hombro sonriendo seductoramente

-ese tipo me asusta – dijo Rias ocultándose tras de Tenshin

-perote gusta que te moleste – se burlo este

El día paso y la hora de la salida todos se fueron, salvo Kaori que estaba en castigo y debía quedarse una hora más. Los demás se separaron y comenzaron su plan.

CON LA COMIDA

-ayer le pedí a mi papa que prepara una gran cantidad de comida para todos – les dijo Yamamoto

-entonces la comida esta lista – dijo Akira – entonces falta el pastel y las bebidas

-hay que preocuparnos solo de la bebida – le dijo Ryohei

-por qué? – pregunto su hermana

-Gokudera, lambo y i-pin se harán cargo del pastel – le dijo Tenshin

-entonces que unos vayan por las bebidas y los otros llevamos la comida a casa – les planteo Maya

-entonces tu y Yamamoto se preocupan de la comida y nosotros de los otro – opino Akira

-pero ellos do... – recibió un golpe de Akira – ahí! Akira tiene razón ustedes dos ven la comida

-pero... – decían los hermanos

-vamos - dijeron los novios llevándoselos

-etto...entramos – le dijo Yamamoto a Maya

-si – le sonrió

-ya llegaste hijo – hablo alguien dentro de la tienda – ¿como te fue? – Le dijo saliendo a la vista y viendo a Maya – veo que tenemos visitas – sonrió

-mucho gusto en conocerlo... me llamo Maya Aomine – le sonrió

-Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, encantado – sonrió nuevamente – vienen por la comida de la fiesta ¿no?

-si...Maya me va a ayudar a llevarlo – le dijo

-entonces ven y ayúdame a traerlos – le pidió – señorita Maya, por favor espere aquí

Padre e hijo se adentraron la cocina a sacar unas cajas con la comida

-ella es de la que tanto me hablas? – le pregunto

-si... ella es – le sonrió

-nunca pensé en tener una nuera tan bonita con unos ojos como los de ella – le dijo riendo

-si... sus ojos son hermosos – dijo tranquilo y pensó bien en lo que dijo su padre – espera... yo no he dicho que...ella

-pero se nota que te gusta – le dijo su padre riendo

-¿tanto? – pregunto

-si... la miras mucho cuando ella habla y sonríes mucho

-bueno es que ella... es – no hayaba las palabras correctas

-TAKESHI... CUANTO LES FALTA... NO NOS QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA QUE KAORI SALGA DEL CASTGO – le grito – ADEMAS AKI NO PODRA DETENERLA MUCHO TIEMPO

-YA CASI MAYA – le respondió

-así que Takeshi – lo molesto su padre y este se sonrojo

Volvieron donde la chica quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados hacia la entrada. Yamamoto preocupada fue a verla y esta no reaccionaba.

-Maya... ¿está todo bien? – le pregunto

-si... solo estoy viendo si Kaori ya salió – le respondió y abrió los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró a Takeshi a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Se separaron de inmediato son un evidente sonrojo.

-ya...ya estamos listo... ¿nos vamos? – le dijo d nervioso

-si...va...vámonos – le dijo de igual manera tomando las cajas que traía el papa de Takeshi y salieron

-esos dos... – dijo suspirando feliz por su hija – y... vaya que ella es fuerte... como se puede todo ese peso – se sorprendió

CON KAORI

El castigo le hiso bien, le sirvió para calmarse ya que durante todo el día, prácticamente estaba en otro mundo. Al salir vio que la estaban esperando Aki, Chrome y Mukuro.

-KAORI! – le dijo la guardiana de hielo

-que hacen aquí? – les pregunto

-vinimos a buscarte – le dijo Chrome – para que paseemos un rato

-la verdad no tengo ganas de eso –le dijo bajo

-_se nos va el plan_ – pensó Mukuro – pero no conoces bien el bosque donde va Aki ¿no?

-eso es verdad

-entonces por que no lo conoces... así te aseguras que Aki está bien siempre que están en la escuela – le guiño el ojo

-es verdad como sabes que siempre estoy bien – le dijo Aki acusadoramente

-por que estas con Mukuro y confió que él te cuida – le contesto sonriente – vamos Chrome... porque no me lo muestras?

-si – le sonrió Chrome y se fueron

-oye...Aki – le dijo Mukuro al ver que esta no reaccionaba –Aki...hay alguien ahí adentro – movió su mano en frente de ella.

Al parecer las palabras de Kaori la afectaron. Y ni ella sabia el por qué le paso eso. Mukuro aun intentaba hacerla reaccionar, y una de esas sonrisas macabras que tiene apareció. Se le ocurrió una idea que la haría reaccionar, pero quien sabe cómo.

Comenzó a acercársele mas de que era normal, la tomo del mentón y hizo que esta lo "mirara" y se veía que esta seguir en su transe. Se acerco aun más y fundió sus labios con los de ella.

-_que es esto? – Se pregunto - ¿por qué siento calor?... ¿quién es? ¿Por qué esta tan cerca? – comenzó a volver en sí - ¿Mukuro?... ¿porque tiene los ojos cerrados?...espera un minuto...me...me ¿ME ESTA BESANDO?...-_ PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! – le grito dando un paso hacia atrás

-solo está intentando alguna forma para que reaccionaras – le dijo riéndose se ella

-Y TENIAS QUE HACER ESO?

-¿hacer qué? – le dijo como si fuera inocente

-be...besarme – dijo bajo

-solo quería probar

-¿probar?... ¿que cosa?

-si funcionaba... y quizás también – se le acerco al rostro con una sonrisa burlona – probarte a ti – la dejo estática de nuevo al verla intento volver a hacerlo

-NI SE TE OCURRA, ME VOY! – salió corriendo detrás de las dos chicas

-me encanta como reaccionas – suspiro –SEGUIREMOS JUGANDO AKI!

-NI LO SUEÑOS, PANDILLERO IDIOTA!

LAS DECORACIONES

Aquí estaban Tsuna, Haru, Chidori, Bianchi, Miu, Reborn, Artemis, Dino, Rias y hasta Hibari.

-nunca pensé es verte en algo así – le dijo Dino a Hibari

-tuve que – respondió – me tienen amenazado

-¿amenazado? – Dijo incrédulo – no será que te tiene...bien enamorado

-eso nunca... además ¿de quién? - le dijo como burla

-se cierta guardiana del aire que molestas constantemente

- y si fuera así que tiene de malo – dijo molesto

-nada – sonrió

En otro lado

-Artemis ven a ayudarme – le dijo Chidori

-bien... ya voy – le respondió

-parece que tu noviecito está hablando con el malhumorado de Hibari – dijo riendo

-si...así parece – sonrió y pensó en lo que dijo su amiga – espera yo y Dino no somos nada... no..., todavía – dijo nerviosa

-si tu lo dices – se rio de ella

-Artemis esta enamorada – dijo Rias de sorpresa

-mira quién habla... cuando Hibari te molesta te pones nerviosa porque también te gusta – le dijo enojada

-¿como que también? – le dijo sonríen – lo admitiste... te gusta...DINO TE BUSTA

-RIAS! – le dijo molesta

-y si... quizás... si me gusta Hibari... un poquito o algo – sonrió

CON MIU Y REBORN

-si te transformaran seria mucho mas fácil alcanzar a poner la cinta – dijo Miu quien se estaba estirando para colgar una cinta en el techo de la casa

-está bien – dijo Reborn ya adulto tomando a Miu y sentándola en su hombro para que esta alcanzara el techo.

-ESPERA! – Dijo asustada – por lo menos avísame antes de que me tomes en brazos – se abrazo a su cabeza sacándole el sombrero

-espera no te aferres tanto me voy a caer Miu – dijo tambaleándose

-si me hubieras avisad no estaríamos así – le dijo tratando de calmarse

-bien...ahora cuelga las cinta rápido – le dijo con un tono molesto

-ya te enojaste... eres mas simpático como bebe – le dijo seria

-si quieres me vuelvo a transformar y te dejo caer –le advirtió

-ya está bien... quédate así – se estiro un poco – ahora necesito que te subas a esa silla – apunto una

-aun falta... – se alego – podrías haber usado una de tus técnicas

-lo se...pero si lo hacía iba a terminar botando todo lo demás – suspiro

-solo apresúrate – le dijo nuevamente

TSUNA Y HARU

-gracias por todo Tsuna – le dijo la castaña

-no hay de que – sonrió

-oye Tsuna... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro... dime

-¿que ocurriría si yo fuera...mucho más fuerte que antes? – le dijo tímida

-la verdad es que ya lo eres, después de todo has soportado todo esto de la mafia junto a kyoko y de buena manera – le respondió

-ya...ya veo... ¿y si fuera de manera física?

-la verdad no se que responderte – dijo nervioso

-Bueno – dijo algo triste – sigamos con esto-desu! – volvió a sonreír

-si – la apoyo

EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA

-YA VOLVIMOS! – se escucho desde la puerta

-EL PASTEL ES DELICIOSO! – grito lambo contento

-no griten tanto y cierren la puerta... tengo las monos ocupadas – les dijo gokudera

-menos mal que ya llegaron... no nos queda mucho tiempo para que Kaori llegue – les dijo bianchi asomándose

-bien...entonces solo falta la cumpleañera – dijo Chidori

-quiero ves la torta – pidió Rias

A los minutos llegaron los demás con la comida y las bebidas. Ordenaron todo de manera elegante y la torta en medio. Cuando la destaparon vieron que tenía dibujado los emblemas de la Vongola y la Erementaru junto con los nombres de la familia y en la orilla de este, ya que era cuadrada, tenía el nombre de Kaori.

-que linda! ¿A quién se le ocurrió? – pregunto kyoko

-i-pin vio como la decorarían... lambo escogió el tamaño y yo el sabor – les explico el peli-blanco

-te esmeraste – lo molesto Yamamoto

Pasaron un rato terminando detalles cuando sonó el timbre.

-que raro...todavía no debían llegar – dijo Tsuna

-iré a ver quién es – dijo Artemis

-pero si es kao – pregunto lambo

-si fuera ella ya hubiera abierto... después de todo es su casa – le dijo Tenshin

Artemis fue abrir y cuando logro ver quiénes eran se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Suichiro – dijo asombrada

-como esta? – Le sonrió – disculpa que hayamos venido sin avisar

-pero queríamos estar en su cumpleaños – le dijo la mujer de este quien esta a su lado

-no se preocupen...adelante – los hizo asar y se encontraron con los demás – estábamos terminando de ordenar

-así veo – dijo el hombre

-que sorpresa que estén aquí – les dijo Dino

-queríamos ver a Kaori otra vez – dijo la mujer

-por que otra ves... quienes son ellos Artemis? – pregunto Akira

-el es la antigua mano derecha del noveno Erementaru... era amigo del papa de Kaori – les explico

-mucho gusto...mi nombre es Suichiro kirigaku... ella es mi mujer Nanami – les dijo sonriendo

-mucho gusto... conocimos a Kaori cuando era una bebe...antes del ataque termino de decir con tristeza

-en ese caso...Kaori se pondrá contenta – dijo Haru

-es verdad – apoyo Rias

-les quedo muy bonito decorado – les dijo Nanami – pero es como muy colorido – sonrió

-nosotros dijimos lo mismo... pero creo que así le gusta – dijo Tenshin – gokudrera y yo nos preocupamos de como debía ser y se os dijimos

-tu eres en decimo Vongola ¿no? – le pregunto Suichiro a Tsuna

-así es – dijo nervioso – un gusto

-al contrario...el gusto es mío

Se quedaron un rato hablando y los demás se presentaron. Estaban en eso cuando escucharon como la reja del jardín se abría y también captaron las voces de Aki y Chrome

-todos listos... apaguen la luz – dijo Miu

DESDE AFUERA

-Kaori...abre tu... se me olvidaron las llaves y las demás deben estar entrenando – le dijo Aki

-está bien – respondió está sacando las llave para comenzar a abrir la puerta. Cuando logro abrir la estaba oscuro y busco el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo encontró quiso prenderla y cuando a prendió... digamos que se asusto

-SORPRESA! – dijeron sus amigos – FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAORI! – dijeron mas que contento hasta ver a Kaori, quien sostenía su guadaña

-LA ASUSTARON! – Les dijo Aki – vamos kao... suelta el arma... no pasa nada – logro que la soltara y apenas lo hizo, sintió como sus 4 guardianas femeninas se tiraban escama de ella en un abrazo

-Kaori... feliz cumpleaños – le dijo Rias

-no te enojes por la sorpresa – le pidió maya

-queríamos celebrarlo este año – hablo Akira

-así que...SONRIE! – dijo Chidori

-gracias – se escucho de la pelirroja – muchas gracias

-AHORA SALGAN DE AH! – Les dijo Tenshin detrás de ella – ME TOCA A MI COMO SU AMIGO-HERMANO – dijo el rubio sacando a las de más y se dispuso a abrazarla el – feliz cumpleaños, jefa

-gracias Tenshin – lo abrazo

Así cada uno la felicito y esta sonrisa como nunca. Después de unos 4 años celebraba nuevamente su cumpleaños. Paso por cada uno dándole las gracias, hasta por Hibari, ya que había entendido el tema del castigo y todo eso. Hasta llegar donde su amigo de infancia.

-etto...estero que te guste la supresa – dijo nervioso viendo la decoración, lo que hizo que esta también mirara

-tu les dijiste? – le pregunto

-decirles que?

-sobre la decoración...las cosas y colores que me gustas – le volvió a decir

-bueno...no solo yo... tenshin también ayudo – respondió

-MENTIRA! EL LO DIJO - grito el rubio

-espera eso no... – no pudo continuar

-gracias...Hayato – le dijo Kaori quien lo había abrazado – gracias por acordarte de mí – volvió a decir y sintió como su abrazo era correspondido por el peliblando quien la abrazo por la cintura

-nunca me olvidaría de ti – le dijo solo para ella

- esto...no me gusta interrumpir...pero. ..¡ESTO ES UNA FIESTA...NO UNA CITA! – los molesto Artemis

-no digas eso Artemis... arruinaste el momento – le dijo Akira

-segura de eso – hablo Dino – mira

Todos miraron y vieron que al grito de Artemis no les afecto, ya que ellos solo estaban frente al otro sonriendo como si no hubiera nada a su al rederos

Pasaron unos minutos y fueron a la sala donde estaba la comida, cuando suichiro y Nanami se acercaron a Kaori

-como esta pequeña- dijo Suichiro

-hola... disculpe...pero de donde los conozco – trato de decir lo más educada posible

-probablemente u a nosotros no... Pero nosotros a ti si – le dijo Nanami

-no entiendo – dijo Kaori dudosa

-tu madre era mi mejor amiga, y tu padre era eso me mi marido – le explico

-además yo era la mano derecha de Kai – le dijo el hombre

Al darse cuenta de ellos estaban hablado los demás presentes comenzaron a acrecerse.

- ya veo... usted era el propietario del octavo – le dijo sonriendo

-así es... me mucho ver que has crecido bien, Kaori – sonrió

-si... ellos estarán muy felices – le dijo Nanami

-gracias... nunca he pensado eso, pero de verdad... muchas gracias – dijo algo triste

-Kaori, tienes alguna foto de ellos? – pregunto Nanami

-no... De mi padre ninguna, no sé cómo era... de mi madre... perdí todo recuerdo de ella en el ataque hace ya uno años – dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia

-entonces nuestro regalo te va a gustar – le dijo Suichiro y le entrego una bolsa de regalo – feliz cumpleaños

Kaori tomo la bolsa con algo de miedo y de a poco saco lo que estaba dentro. Era algo cuadrado envuelto en una tela blanca. La saco y vio un marco de fotos. Al verla comenzó a sollozar, en la foto estaban su mama y su papa de hace 16 años, ya que en los brazos de Rei, su madre, esta ella de bebe. Comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte, y abrazo el cuadro. Los demás se preocuparon un poco por que estuviera llorando hasta que la escucharon.

-gracias – dijo con una voz cortada – muchas gracias... no saben lo que significa para mí esto – les dijo sonriendo

-de nada, Kaori – la abrazo Nanami

-nos alegra que te guste – dijo Suichiro acariciando su cabellos

Kaori de siso el abrazo y camino a su escritorio donde puso la foto mirando hacia ella y dio media vuelta para ver a sus amigos.

-bueno... sigamos con toda la fiesta – dijo con una sonrisa y con algunos rastro de lagrimas

-si – contestaron los demás

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**_

_**Me demore por temas de la U y alguno que otro certamen o test (en realidad toda la semana tenía algo)**_

_**Si quieren dejar algún comentario... bienvenido sea**_

_**Gracias por leer y saludos a todos**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kaori: CUMPLISTE!**_

_**Nemuru: dudabas de mí?**_

_**Yamiko: la verdad...todas dudábamos**_

_**Kyuru: ya cállate antipática...lo bueno es que cumplió y listo**_

_**Junko: para que entiendan... por causa de retrasos en algunas historias, Nemu-chan se hizo como un...**_

_**Kaori: "horario" para escribir y subir los capítulos**_

_**Yamiko: y lo está cumpliendo!**_

_**Nemuru: Ya cállense! O no lo cumplo – amenazo**_

_**Las 4: lo sentimos!**_

_**Kaori: bien... los personajes no le pertenecen, solo sus oc ya que los demás son de sus respectivos dueños**_

CAPITULO 9

La fiesta continuaba muy bien. Jugaban y se reían todos juntos, hasta Hibari mostraba de vez en cuando una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras que todos los otros reían por estupideces que hacían Lambo con los guardianes, que era típicas, y más de las que hacía con Tenshin ya que al ser de una llama similar, sus personalidades también.

Cuando ya habían cantado el feliz cumpleaños, decidieron pasar al jardín ya que el habiente dentro de la casa de había vuelto muy caluroso. Una vez afuera de la casa, comenzaron a recorrer el jardín, evitando lo que era el supuesto invernadero.

- se ve que tus guardianes te aprecian mucho - le dijo Suichiro a Kaori

- si... desde que nos conocimos, nos llevamos así – contesto

Estos dirigieron sus miradas a los demás y era como un día normal, pero quizás con micas más risas. Ademas de que estaban todos a los que ella apreciaba.

-donde estuvieron tu madre y tu después del ataque? – le pregunto el adulto

-nos refugiamos con una familia de la mafia italiana – dijo recordando – con la familia de Hayato

-por eso se conocen – rio – Kai estaría detrás de el todo el día si supiera cómo es su amistad

-espere... ¿QUE ESTA PENSANDO? - se altero – Ha...Hayato y yo...solo...somos amigos – dijo nerviosa

-todas las parejas comienzan así...Kaori – le sonrió – saliendo del tema... ¿qué tan fuerte eres tú y tus guardianes?

-según el noveno vongola... estamos superando la novena generación– contesto

-ya veo...dime ¿te gustaría tener un pequeño encuentro?... uno a uno claro –le propuso

-la verdad...no lo se...si es entre nosotros dos, ellas también se van a poner a pelear contra usted

-no importa... no por ser adulto soy mas débil – le contesto – no por cualquier cosa fui el octavo anillo Erementaru, puedo enfrentarme a 7 Erementarus

-en ese caso – dijo saltando unos metros lejos del y haciendo un sello con el anillo para sacar su guadaña – cuando quiera!

-por supuesto – contesto el adulto en posición de batalla

Al escuchar el grito de los dos, los presentes pusieron atención. Y no entendían como se les ocurría una batalla, aunque sea de práctica en ese preciso momento, no que estaban en una fiesta.

-¿alguien me explica que está pasando? – pregunto Yamamoto

-la verdad... ni yo lo sé – le contesto Artemis

-Suichiro... ¿que ocurre? – le pregunto su esposa

-solo es una pequeña batalla... – contesto sonriente – quiero conocer el poder de la actual jefa

-ESPERE AHI! - grito Aki y se posiciono delante de la peli roja – si quiere pelear contra Kaori... PRIMERO PASA POR CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS

-y... porque no todos a la vez – sonrió

-usted lo dijo – hablo Akira

-no se vaya a arrepentir – dijo Tenshin

En un segundo los guardianes estaban rodeando al antiguo guardián, con arma en mano listos para atacar.

-esto será divertido – hablo Suichiro contento mostrando su arma. De la misma manera que Kaori y los demás saco su arma. Un pequeño sello creado con llamas Erementaru que un poseía, y de este saco una lanza de color negro con marcas doradas – QUIEN COMIENZA?

Apenas termino de hablar, Rias ya se había lanzado contra él. Este al darse cuenta de ella, esquivo el ataque y le propino un golpe con la pierna en el estomago para luego tomar su camisa por la espalda y tirarla lejos. Seguido de Rias, ataco Maya con flechas y algunas rocas. Las cuales que golpeaba con su lanza, lo que hacía mientras avanzaba en dirección a la guardiana de la tierra. Antes de llegar dos balazos, los que lo rozaron, lo detuvieron de golpe. Chidori disparaba una y otra vez, sin mucho resultado, ya que las llamas de Suichiro lo protegían. Aki sin perder tempo se posiciono detrás de este y comenzó a agitar su cadena, la que al llegar a su velocidad máxima golpeo el piso donde este se encontraba convirtiéndolo en hielo, apenas este salto para esquivarlo, fue atacado por Akira junto a su espada. Una batalla de la que el adulto de defendía sin problemas. Akira comenzó a acelerar el tiempo de golpes cuando se un momento a otro se agacho dejando ver a su novio, quien corría en dirección al junto con unos cuantos rayos en sus armas. Al intentar golpearlo, una daga se incrusto en su lanza, la cual por unos centímetros hubiera provocado que su mano quedara destrozada.

En ese momento Suichiro se percato de que era un ataque en equipo, demasiado organizado y que al perecer llevaban años perfeccionando. Ahí fue cuando se fijo donde estaba Kaori. Al ver al último lugar donde este la dejo, no entro nada de nada, la joven no estaba y nuevamente los guardianes Erementaru se posicionaron a su alrededor.

-ahora que está pasando... ¿se rinden? – pregunto Suichiro extrañado

-¿de verdad no creyó que íbamos a pelear enserio? – le dijo Chidori

-usted dijo que era solo un encuentro... ¿no? – le dijo Tenshin

-no mostraremos todo nuestro poder – sonrió Rias

-y eso... ¿por qué? – pregunto el adulto

-por qué no sería bueno... Revelar información a un par de espías Rengoku – dijo Kaori mirando de lado hacia la muralla de la casa

-¿como que espías? – pregunto Tsuna

De la nada se escucho una risa que provenía de la muralla, cuando comenzaron a levantarse dos personas. Una de ellas se encontraba riendo sádicamente. Mientras la otra se veía seria viendo al frente.

-si no me equivoco...ustedes son...Yumi Kuroki y Nathan Fischer... ¿no? – dijo Dino

-así es – dijo la joven riendo – tu y esa chica son los que se metieron a nuestra casa – apunto a Artemis

-¿que hacen aquí? – dijo Akira tranquila

-Más les vale no buscar problemas – dijo Gokudera

-no se preocupen... venimos a entregar un regalo – dijo el castaño

-¿como que un regalo? - dijo Aki

-es que...Nagumo-sama nos pidio eso – sonrió Yumi

-se entero que era el cumpleaños de Kaori-sama – dijo Nathan – y le ha enviado un regalo de cumpleaños

-ESPERA UN MINUTO! – grito Yamamoto

-¿POR QUE LA LLAMASTE KAORI-SAMA? – dijo Ryohei

-por que respeto a los jefes de familia... no soy como mis compañeros en ese sentido – se explico Nathan – puede que seamos enemigos...pero debo tener un mínimo de respeto

-ya cállate enano – dijo Yumi molesta – solo vinimos por esto...así que... esperamos verlos pronto – sonrió sádicamente

Los dos Rengoku se proponían a irse, cuando la guardona de la tierra se adelanto a todos.

-espera ahí – dijo tranquila – donde... ¿DONDE ESTA MIKADO? – grito con furia provocando un silencio

-¿por qué quieres saber de ese idiota? – dijo Nathan algo molesto

-eso no te interesa – respondió Maya

-¿dime... tu eres...la hermana de ese Tuerto? – le pregunto la joven Rengoku

-y eso que – volvió a decir – solo dime donde esta - demando

-que impaciente estas... te lo diría...pero Nagumo-sama se enojara con migo – dijo riendo – pero... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-que sea rápido... luego de eso se van – le advirtió

-bien...entonces ¿duele... la cicatriz de tu espalda...Duele? – Dijo con un aura negra, dejando a Maya en shock – ¿eso te lo hiso Mikado con su llama...no?

Al terminar su pregunta, comenzaron los murmullos entre los presentes. ¿Que cicatriz? ¿Que le hizo Mikado? ¿A que se refiere esa niña? eran cosas que se preguntaban, y más aun Yamamoto. Por otro lado, Tenshi y Kaori comenzaban a sudar en Frio, si ella seguía hablando Maya volvería a caer en la "oscuridad", su pasado la comenzaría a atormentar nuevamente.

-fuera – dijo Tenshin con u tono molesto y acercándose a ellos – VAYANSE DE AQUI DE UNA VES POR TODAS! – grito provocando una pequeña tormenta en torno a el

- claro... vámonos Yumi – le dijo su compañero

-está bien – sonrió y se fue junto a su compañero

Habrán pasado unos 2 minutos de silencio, cuando Yamamoto comenzó a acrecerse a la joven guardiana. Aun ves a su lado intento tocarla, pero esta rápidamente golpeo su mano lejos de ella dejándole ver su rostro. Este era de terror, miedo, ira y debilidad. Su pasado se estaba mostrando y todos comenzaban a asustarse.

Yamamoto intento tocarla nuevamente pero lo detuvieron.

-NO LO HAGAS! – le grito Kaori

-pero...ella – decía temeroso

-hazle caso Yamamoto – le advirtió Tenshin – no es el mejor momento

-¿que está pasando Aki? – le pregunto Mukuro

-no sabría decirte – contesto – los únicos que saben del pasado de Maya son Tenshi y Kaori

-y por qué tanto secreto? – pregunto Ryohei

-tampoco lo sabemos – dijo Rias

-¿Miu? – dijo Reborn

- aunque no me creas... yo tampoco se – contesto

-Akira... tu sabes algo – dijo Tsuna – digo eres la novia de Tenshin... ¿no te ha dicho algo?

-lo único que me dijo fue que Mikado le hizo un daño permanente, tanto físico como mental – dijo triste

-no creo que sea para tanto – hablo Hibari como si nada hubiera pasado

-eres cruel – le dijo Rias – no hables si no sabes nada... tú no sabes lo alguien puede vivir si estas solo en este mundo desde los 7 años – volvió a decir molesta

Mientras ellos hablaban y sacaban sus propias conclusiones, Tenshin intentaba explicarle a Yamamoto que no debía acercarse más a maya por el bien de los dos. Kaori intentaba calmar a su guardiana, pero todo era sin éxito.

-Maya...tranquila...olvida lo que dijeron – le decía

-... – hablaba muy bajo la guardiana

-Maya...no te escucho – le decía preocupada

-Kaori... estoy...sucia – le dijo con una expresión de terror – estoy manchada – comenzó a llorar

-MAYA! – grito Yamamoto preocupado al verla llorando

-QUIETO! – Tenshi lo aprisiono

-espera que está pasando? – dijo Ryohei

-Maya está llorando – dijo su hermana

-Iré a ayudar – dijo Gokudera

-no...No debemos entrometernos – le dijo Tsuna seria ante la situación

-KAORI...DUERMELA ANTES QUE TENGA EFECTO EN LA NATURALEZA – le grito Suichiro

-¿dormirla? – Pregunto - ¿que es eso?

-ES UNA HABILIDAD QUE TIENE EL JEFE EREMENTARU – explico

-¿como...como es? – pregunto nuevamente

-CONCENTRA TU LLAMA Y ACERCALA A MAYA...LUEGO DI "SUEÑO TEMPORAL" – volvió a explicar

-bien... hay que probar – dijo y comenzó a hacer lo ducho por Suichiro. Luego de contentar un poco de poder, se acerco a Maya y lo dijo.

A los segundos, el cuerpo de Maya cayó sobre la pelirroja. Esta se encantaba dormida, pero un con esa expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Con eso la fiesta termino y comenzaron a ordenar la casa, mientras que Maya era atendida por Miu para ver su condición actual.

No se hablo más del tema de los Rengoku, pretendieron olvidarlos para no causar molestias. Sin embargo, Yamamoto seguía preocupado y lo único que quería era ver como estaba Maya.

-Kaori – la llamo

-¿que sucede? – pregunto esta

-¿podría ver a Maya? – dijo algo tímido

-me temo que... – iba a decir antes de ser interrumpida

-déjalo verla – le dijo su amigo de infancia – entiendo porque quiere verla

-¿y eso porque?

-por que si tu estuvieras en esa situación estaría igual que este loco – dijo rascando su mejilla algo avergonzado

-está bien – suspiro sin verlo a la cara – los dos viene con migo

-espera ¿por qué yo también? – pregunto Hayato

-por si pasa algo – le contesto comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Maya

-gracias...Gokudera -le dijo Yamamoto

-está bien – respondió sin mucho animo

Al llegar fuera de la puerta de Maya, vieron que Miu estaba saliendo. Preguntaron su estado y si podían verla, siendo esta una respuesta positiva. Sin mucho que esperar entraron y vieron que Maya estaba recostada durmiendo tranquilamente.

Yamamoto apenas entro se dirigió a ella y quedo a su lado mientras los otros dos se quedaban con Miu hablando sobre su estado.

-entonces... ¿Maya esta bien? – pregunto Gokudera

-si...en resumen si – suspiro Miu – pero...no sé si recuerde algo cuando despierte

-de eso nos preocuparemos si llega a hacerlo – le dijo Kaori

-es raro verte tan seria – hablo Miu

-créeme que si supieras porque esa Rengoku dijo eso... estarías igual que yo y quizás mas – le explico con una pequeña sonrisa

-como digas – contesto y vio como la peli roja entraba a la habitación, seguida por su amigo – oye...Gokudera...ven aquí un poco – lo llamo

-¿que pasa? – pregunto

-puedes ver que no se ponga tan seria – le pidió

-está bien... a mí tampoco me gusta verla así – sonrió

-me imagino... la quieres mucho – rio

-claro...porque no...Después de todo es mi amiga – dijo como si nada

-no me refiero a ese querer... – rio por lo ingenio – a veces dudo que seas tan inteligente a cómo te muestras – rio y se fue

-¿que? – Dijo pensando un rato – OYE MIU...NO ES EN ESE SENTIDO – dijo alterado

-no te preocupes – rio dándole la espalda – TE LA ENCARGO – voltio y le sonrió provocando que este se sonrojara

Al terminar la conversación entro y vio como su amiga sonreía.

-¿por qué tan contenta? – le pregunto

-mira – señalo a Maya quien se encontraba durmiendo con Yamamoto arrodillado a su lado dormido mientras sujetaba su mano. – se ven muy tiernos

-si tu lo dices – la miro de reojo y sonrió – es mejor dejarlos solos

-si – contesto y se fueron. Pero al momento de abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación, escucharon como Maya llamaba a la peli roja

-Kaori – dijo bajo – ¿que paso?

-no paso nada...tranquila – le dijo sonriendo

-pero... esa tal Yumi dijo – hablo recordarlo lo sucedido. Lo cual haría que se comenzara a alterar, pero...

-olvídalo – volvió a decir Kaori – debes dejar eso en el pasado

-pero...yo...yo estoy... sucia – dijo con temor y miro hacia su lado. Viendo a Yamamoto dormido con su mano entre la de el – Takeshi... el esta toc

-ha estado muy preocupado por ti – intervino Hayato – le insistió mucho a Kaori para poder verte

- ¿por qué?

-eso tienes que averiguarlo – dijo Kaori – por ahora olvida lo que sucedió... ¿si?

_**Ahí esta**_

_**Sé que no escribí de todas las parejas en al cap., pero la verdad estoy con el tiempo justo entre el estudio y escribir.**_

_**Solo espero que les guste el capitulo**_


End file.
